Meu namorado é um mafioso
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele. UA
1. Pilot

**Titulo:** Meu namorado é um mafioso.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Eu!

**Resumo**: De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

**N/A: **Em um arrebato de criatividade (explosão criativa) saiu isso, ai e eu só peguei e grudei no papel/tela do computador.

**ATENÇÃO**

_Escrevi uma terceira parte como continuação para este primeira capitulo, que é tipo uma introdução. Estou me baseando nos enredos dos mangás yaoi japoneses. Só que não sei como os yakuzas trabalham então... MÁFIA INGLESA!_**  
**

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

Sai da limusine tentando esconder meu rosto e com vontade de correr para me refugiar no colégio, mas claro que _ele_ tinha que frustrar minhas intenções. Assim que coloquei um pé para fora do carro, ele saiu pela outra porta e fez presença na frente do colégio, com aquela roupa esporte elegante e seus anéis de ouro. Era meu amante. Um homem rico, inteligente e de sucesso, com tantas mulheres atrás dele que poderiam habitar uma cidade grande e ainda estaria lotada. Meu melhor amigo sempre dizia que eu tinha ganhado na loteria e não sabia. Ou que talvez fosse azar dele. Não saberia dizer qual das duas era a mais correta.

Encontramos-nos por acaso em um parque da cidade. Eu estava levando o cachorro da minha tia para passear e ele caminhava sem rumo. Totó saiu correndo, e como nunca fui um adolescente forte, fui sendo arrastado por aquele dobermann desobediente. Minha única salvação de não ter sido levado pelo parque inteiro e morrer atropelado foi _ele_. Segurou-me em seus fortes braços, enquanto Totó fugia enlouquecido atrás de uma bola.

Fiquei encarando seu rosto de pele extremamente pálida e seus olhos cinzentos. Um arrepio correu meu corpo quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou levemente. Eu não era gay.

O empurrei para longe, peguei Totó e, com uma força vinda do além, o arrastei de volta para casa. Sem saber que _ele_ estava me seguindo em um carro esporte prata.

No outro dia qual não foi a minha surpresa de encontrá-lo parado na frente da minha casa, apoiado em sua Mercedes. Quando dei meia volta para entrar, o vi abanando um objeto bem parecido a minha carteira. Abri minha mochila, vasculhando e depois jogando tudo no chão atrás dos meus documentos, até que percebi que aquele gay ladrão estava mesmo com eles.

Andei ate ele e, de algum modo bem parecido à chantagem, marcamos um encontro. Depois da escola ele até que tentou me levar para um daqueles restaurantes cinco estrelas, onde jurei pisar só quando tivesse um terno descente. No final com todo meu conhecimento de dezessete acabamos em uma lanchonete de comida rápida.

A conversa agradável me fez perceber que ele não era um louco pedófilo, como já disse: em meu conhecimento de dezessete anos e muita série policial.

Me levou para casa e arrancou outro beijo de mim. Tentei bater a cabeça dele no volante, mas o único que consegui foi terminar sentado no colo dele.

Ele tinha vinte e seis anos e era dono de uma companhia de segurança. Foi o que descobri no segundo encontro. Ele não devolveu meus documentos ate o sexto.

Já esperando que tivesse me esquecido, fui sequestrado em uma sexta depois do colégio e levado para um hotel sete estrelas por todo um fim de semana. O que ele fez comigo foi definitivamente o fim da minha credibilidade. Se não era gay, estava a um passo, ou menos, de ser.

Depois disso ele pegou para si a tarefa de me levar e buscar da escola. Ir de metro não era meu sonho. Só que quando se chega a uma escola de classe média em uma Mercedes e com um cara como esse do lado, ate seus pais sentem curiosidade.

Foi uma confusão do meu segundo ano ate o terceiro do ensino médio. Tudo parou quando fiz dezoito e eles não tinham como me proibir de nada cada vez que ameaçava sair de casa.

Meu nome é Harry Potter, e o homem que agora esta sorrindo como se o dia de amanha fosse ser uma caixa de surpresas, é meu amante de vinte e sete anos, chamado Draco Malfoy.

A propósito o pai dele é chefe da máfia.

-x-

Tentei sair correndo esperando que ele não notasse minha falta já que estava sendo rodeado pelas menininhas histéricas da minha sala. Ele adorava chamar a atenção e para o puro azar dele, eu detestava. Tínhamos um acordo de que ele somente poderia vir me deixar na escola se não desse muita bandeira para o meu lado. Claro, depois de toda a confusão e das inúmeras vezes em que foi chamado de _pedófilo aproveitador,_ o acordo foi por agua abaixo depois do proteste dele de trauma pós-sogros.

Meus pais o odeiam. Ate entendo a aversão que eles sentem pelo homem que tornou o filho otaku deles é um gay sem rumo. De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele. Degradante pro meu lado? Claro! Mas a ideia de não ter que trabalhar o resto da minha vida era ate interessante.

Sempre tive curiosidade em saber de onde saia tanto dinheiro. Em um ano de namoro ou felação, realmente não sei, percebi que ele conseguia esbanjar dinheiro ate quando fazia atos solidários.

Sempre me dizia que o dinheiro era em parte dele, em parte do que o pai dele tinha. Ter um pai mafioso parecia legal. Por que não era uma realidade que eu conhecia. E que eu com toda a certeza do mundo queria experimentar. Nove meses de namoro/felação e toda a minha curiosidade foi por água abaixo.

Conheci meus sogros. Uma semana depois estava sendo levado na parte traseira de uma van, amordaçado e com feridas, que pela adrenalina não saberia dizer como chegaram lá.

Três horas depois ele apareceu para me salvar como naqueles filmes de romance/ação. Mas tem uma coisa que esses filmes não te contam. Que o medo depois de ser sequestrado não se compara ao medo de ver a expressão assassina no rosto do seu amado. Naquele dia varias pessoas morreram nas mãos da máfia inglesa.

Draco era um assassino.

-x-

Quase escapava por completo para dentro do colégio quando uma mão puxou minha camisa. Tive que me virar e encarar aquele sorriso de dentes brancos e a presunção em seu rosto. Passou a mão na minha cabeça e quando imaginei que ele faria alguma loucura, simplesmente andou de volta ao carro e foi embora.

Draco não era uma pessoa que esperava uma despedida efusiva com muitos abraços, beijos e "eu te amo". Mas naquele dia sua expressão ao entrar no carro fora, no mínimo, confusa.

Os sentimentos do loiro sempre foram uma incógnita para ele. Não dava para saber o que estava pensando ou que iria fazer. Mas teve certeza naquele momento de que aquele homem que o levará a loucura de inúmeras maneiras, boas e ruins, iria sumir como da última vez.

Lembrou que no dia seguinte ao seu resgate, ele sentia o corpo tão pesado e ao mesmo tempo frágil que mal tinha conseguido sair da cama. Sai correndo com metade de um sanduíche na boca porque estava atrasado. Como sempre ele estava lá. Apoiado na Mercedes sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só que fiquei surpreso ao ver o secretário dele atrás do volante. O maior erro desde o começo daquela confusão era não ter perguntando o que o Ohara fazia dirigindo e ele não.

Uma semana e nada de notícias sobre as mortes dos bandidos. Não que ele esperasse um alarde sobre isso, mas no mínimo uma reportagem pequena em um jornal de esquina. Acabou imaginando que a máfia inglesa estivesse por trás do abafo da história.

Draco sumiu por um mês. Sem avisos. Sem responder mensagens ou ligações.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Meu namorado é um mafioso.

**Autora:** Adriana Lucia.

**Beta:** Eu!

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

Sentei no banco da Mercedes sem estranhar que era Ohara quem estava atrás do volante e que Draco não apareceu. Apenas cruzei os braços e suspirei. Ate chegar em casa, fiquei apenas fitando a paisagem de sempre passar por meus olhos. Me perguntei varias vezes por quanto tempo ele sumiria daquela vez.

- Chegamos – Ouvi Ohara falar. Saindo do carro me virei para ele, disposto a perguntar, mas desisti. Ele apareceria uma hora ou outra.

- Até mais – falei me despedindo. Entrei em casa, jogando a mochila no canto e tirando os sapatos. Deitei no sofá, com a intenção de dormir mas uns passos no andar de cima me alertaram. Àquela hora não era para ter ninguém em casa. Levantei, peguei uma faca da cozinha e subi as escadas. O barulho vinha do meu quarto. Abri a porta devagar e soltei a faca que caiu no chão bem perto do meu pé. Ele estava ali; com uma roupa casual e um cigarro na boca. Me encarou divertido.

- O que? Vim fazer uma visita. – rodei os olhos e vi o estado do meu quarto. Claramente ele não estava só fazendo uma visita.

- O que você quer, destruindo meu quarto desse jeito? – Perguntei frio. Fui pegando as coisas que estavam no chão e jogando-as em seus lugares. Ele apenas riu, jogou o cigarro pela janela e se aproximou de mim. Tentei fugir do seu toque, mas ele era mais rápido. Me envolveu em um abraço fraco e beijou meu pescoço.

- Não posso ficar com saudades de você? – perguntou em um sussurro no meu ouvido, me fazendo ter arrepios pelo corpo todo.

- Não posso não acreditar em você? – Rebati, com a voz tremula. O cheiro do seu perfume sempre me excitava. Ele riu baixinho e apertou o agarre em minha cintura.

- Você parece uma garota de tão magro – Disse em meu ouvido, apertando meu corpo sob a camisa. Subiu a mão pelo meu peito, apertando de leve toda a pele que alcançava. Contive um gemido.

- Pensei que fosse desaparecer de novo – comentei baixinho, ignorando sua comparação. Sua respiração batia no meu pescoço, quente, contra a pele sensível. Segurei sua camisa, aspirando seu aroma.

- Porque? – me arrepiei de novo. Não respondi de imediato. Ele apenas me puxou para frente, sentando na cama comigo em seu colo. Acomodei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos, me afastando para encara-lo.

- Só tive a sensação. – franzi a boca. – O que procurava?

- Procurando? Eu? – quis me distrair puxando meu tronco de volta para perto, mas resisti. Lhe dar com Draco era sempre difícil. Ele achava que eu não percebia todas as vezes em que não queria me contar algo. Suspirei.

- Harry, porque você não atende a porta? Faz um século que-

Ron Weasley entrou pela porta do seu quarto, com vários livros nos braços (coisa bem incomum) e parou em seco ao vê-los. Os livros caíram com estrepito no chão. Sai do colo de Draco depois de chutar seu estomago para que me soltasse. Aquele bastardo era bem forte, então não se machucaria. Caminhei ate Ron e o puxei para fora do quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntei, o encarando. Agora Draco teria tempo de inventar qualquer desculpa.

- Nossa, que azedo hein – o meu amigo ruivo respondeu. – Eu vim lhe devolver os livros.

- Mas não são meus – rebati confuso. Apenas ignorei o que ele disse primeiro.

- Não, mas a Mione não fala comigo, então... – ele deixou a frase no ar. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. Esses dois não aprendiam.

- _Potter, temos assuntos –_ a voz do loiro arrogante se fez ouvir dentro do quarto. Esfreguei o rosto de frustração. Só tinha idiotas ao meu redor.

- Ta bom, eu entrego para ela. Agora – empurrei Ron ate a saída, em meio as suas reclamações – Eu preciso arrancar umas coisas dele, Ron – falei como explicação. Claro. Como se eu conseguisse. Bufei. – Droga.

Voltei ao quarto, onde o pego desprevenido. Estava no meio de abrir a segunda gaveta do meu guarda- roupa. O encarei cético.

- O que? Não posso ver as suas cuecas? – Ele rebateu. Cruzei os braços irritado. Primeiro ele "desaparece" e agora me vem com desculpas esfarrapadas. _Como se não fosse sempre assim_.

- Essa não é a gaveta certa – o vi fitar a gaveta, meio confuso. Abriu a de cima e depois a de baixo. Rodei os olhos, e me aproximando, chutei as malditas gavetas para fecha-las – Desembucha.

Ele suspirou e sentou de volta na cama, puxando minha mão para que fosse com ele. Sentei do seu lado, ainda de braços cruzados, esperando impaciente, sua nova desculpa. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas lhe dar com alguém como Draco era impossível.

- Lembra da ultima vez que eu vim? – me perguntou e apenas assenti. Como esquecer? Meus pais estariam traumatizados pro resto da vida depois de ver o namorado do filho chegar na porta de casa todo ensanguentado – Bem, naquele dia escondi um objeto por aqui. Só que agora não lembro onde esta.

Franzi a sobrancelha. Objeto? Seria aquela caixa marrom que achei-

- Não. A, não. Draco Malfoy! – me exasperei ao ver que aquele sorrisinho não saia de sua face. Maldito! – Pra sua informação, eu joguei fora – comuniquei, acalmando os nervos, ou tentando pelo menos. Sua expressão era cômica. – Pois é. Joguei a caixa fora.

Levantei da cama, e fiquei de costas, achando divertido ouvir sua respiração acelerada. Ouvi o baque no chão do seu chute. Sorri de lado e olhei pelo espelho que ele me encarava com desconfiança.

- Você não jogou fora.

- Claro que joguei a caixa fora – insisti. Não estava mentindo, realmente tinha jogado a caixa fora. O vi piscar confuso, e admito que adorei ver sua expressão levemente desencaixada daquela presunção de sempre. Só que meu prazer demorou apenas alguns segundos.

- Claro, a caixa.

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Fui de novo ate a cama, e me abaixei na sua frente. Ele sorriu, triunfante. Acariciou meus cabelos. Apenas fiz um bico com os lábios, começando a ficar irritado de novo. Desviei meu olhar do dele, e puxei uma mala debaixo da cama. Sentia seu olhar queimar minha cabeça mas apenas o encarei de volta quando um envelope estava em minhas mãos.

Draco apenas puxou meu braço e me abraçou.

- Se arruma que as sete passo por aqui – foi o que ele disse antes de me beijar docemente, e sair do quarto. Olhei para a porta, como esperando que ele voltasse, mas não aconteceu. Suspiro frustrado e deito na cama, que tinha seu cheiro. Rolei de um lado a outro, abraçado a almofada. Eu sabia, eu realmente sabia que o trabalho dele não era da minha conta, mas por favor, mais de um ano juntos e ate aquele momento eu não sabia o que Draco escondia tão veementemente de mim.

Certo, seu pai era da máfia, sua mãe era um gelo em pessoa e ele era um assassino. Draco, era um assassino, e dono de uma companhia de segurança, ironicamente.

Me pego pensando que nunca conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia do meu resgate. Nunca discutimos sobre seu sumiço por um mês. Na realidade, eu sabia pouco mais do que um desconhecido.

Talvez assassino fosse uma palavra forte demais. Minha memoria não era das melhores, então confirmar que aquele loiro idiota tinha matado alguém- Não, não. Tinha que parar de dar desculpas por essa realidade que não tinha escapatória. De desculpas esfarrapadas, já bastava o próprio Draco.

Ajoelho na cama, batendo a almofada na mesma. Porque eu não conseguia enfrenta-lo? Encaro a parede como se ela tivesse toda a culpa. Começo a esmurrar os ursinhos que o bastardo tinha me presenteado pouco tempo atrás.

- Não acho saudável você extravasar com meus presentes – ouvi sua voz, um pouca rouca, misteriosamente. Não me viro para encara-lo, porque tenho lagrimas nos olhos. Sinto o colchão da cama afundar com seu peso, e suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Não tinha ido embora? – pergunto baixinho, resistindo a vontade de me virar e deixa-lo me abraçar. Ele ri suavemente e seu hálito bate na minha nuca.

- Pensei em- ele ate tentou falar, mas simplesmente não resisti. Ele era um idiota. Um maníaco idiota. Só que era meu idiota.

- Não faz mais isso – sussurrei, com a voz tremula. Fechei os olhos lutando contra as lagrimas. Senti que ele ficava parado, provavelmente confuso, para depois me virar, puxando meu corpo para seu colo. Beijou minhas pálpebras e estremeci.

- Desculpa. Te prometi não sumir de novo – falou ao meu ouvido, antes de me deitar na cama, acariciando meu torso. – Tão lindo - o ouvi sentindo um calor no meu estomago – Tão perfeito – sua boca percorria meu pescoço dando mordidas de leve – Todo meu.

Gemi baixinho, sentindo o calor no estomago aumentar e a sensação ruim do peito desaparecer e me deixar respirar. Suas mãos grandes, forçaram minhas pernas para fora, e ele deitou sobre mim. Encaixou nossos corpos, empurrando o quadril contra o meu. Sufoquei outro gemido, mordendo os lábios.

- Te amo – sussurrou em meu ouvido. As lagrimas escaparam dos meus olhos, teimosas. Draco lambeu-as, enquanto levantava minha camisa da escola. Senti que ele se sentava a minha frente. Abro os olhos para encara-lo.

Já tinha tirado a camiseta que levava vestido. Seu peito firme e seu abdômen definido apenas fizeram com que meu corpo estremecesse mais forte. Sorriu de lado, me devorando com o olhar, enquanto eu escondia meu rosto atrás dos braços, envergonhado. Ouvi sua risada baixinha. Suas mãos voltaram a massagear meu corpo. A batida do seu coração era tão calma, comparada com a minha. Ele me deixava louco.

_Também te amo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Meu namorado é um mafioso.

**Autora:** Adriana Lucia.

**Beta:** Eu!

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

- Harry, querido – não mãe. Agora não. O Draco, ele- O Draco!

Levantei rápido, quase batendo minha cabeça na mão de minha mãe que me encarava assustada. Ó, não. O sono foi embora, e apenas conseguia pensar na vergonha que corria minhas bochechas vermelhas no momento. Bati na cama, procurando acordar o loiro idiota, mas não encontrei ninguém. Procuro controlar meu estado de ânimos, voltando a encarar minha mãe.

- Que é que te deu menino? – perguntou ela, desconfiada. Soltei o ar dos pulmões, aliviado de que o idiota não tivesse ficado na cama ao meu lado. Pensando melhor, isso soava estranho.

- Que foi? – perguntei manhoso, agarrando a cintura fina da mulher que ainda me olhava com desconfiança. Seus longos cabelos ruivos faziam cocegas no meu nariz.

- O Draco está lá embaixo te esperando – falou ela, mudando o tom de voz ao falar o nome do querido genro, que de querido não tinha nada. Esfreguei o rosto na roupa dela, sentindo seu perfume doce e suave, que me lembrava as tardes de anos atrás quando dormia em seu colo aos carinhos em minha cabeça. – Vá se arrumar logo, que estamos saindo.

- Estamos? – perguntei confuso com um bico nos lábios, indiretamente pedindo carinho. Ela bateu em meu braço de leve. Soltou uma risadinha, sem conseguir segurar, no meio da bronca, que provavelmente levaria por esquecer alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse.

- É o aniversario do seu padrinho. Como logo você pode ter esquecido, Harry James Potter? – a claro. Sirius. Meu padrinho era... Bem ele era uma confusão em pessoa. Quando ele descobriu que seu afilhado era no mínimo bissexual, toda Londres, ou pelo menos todo o meu bairro ficou sabendo sobre a novidade. Ele faz mais escândalo ainda quando descobriu quem era o _pervertido_ e o pai do _pervertido_. Meu pai até hoje talvez está surdo dos gritos e berros que aquele homem protagonizou por pelo menos quatro horas.

Siriu não gostava dos Malfoys. Ele diz que é pelos negócios, eu digo que tem mais coisa por ai. Não sei muito do passado do meu padrinho, ou até do meu próprio pai, já que Lily, minha mãe, morre se algum dia descobrir que alguém me contou as prováveis loucuras que o marido aprontara no passado. Ela me dizia que não sabia ate hoje como se casara com James. Eu me pergunto o mesmo. Os dois eram tão diferentes, discordavam de quase tudo, menos, é claro, sobre o ódio quase declarado que sentiam pelo genro.

- Vamos querido. Aquele oxigenado já comeu metade do estoque de doces do seu pai – falou Lily com uma voz divertida. Apenas ri baixinho, lembrando o quanto Draco gostava de doces. Apertei sua cintura mais um pouco, aproveitando o carinho materno e a soltei, jogando-me na cama de novo com uma preguiça avassaladora.

- To indo – quando a vi sair do quarto gritei: - Manda ele subir e largar os doces.

Fiquei deitado, olhando o teto. Pela pouca luz que entrava no quarto pela janela, calculei que já estávamos atrasados para o aniversario. Como se Sirius se importasse. Ele era um galinha, e enquanto estivesse rodeado de garotas, não perceberia nem a falta do próprio oxigênio. Bufei. Pensei em levantar quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora da janela. Parecia que alguém estava atirando pedrinhas na minha casa, e conhecendo bem meus amigos, provavelmente estariam. Levantei quase me arrastando. Abri a janela, me sentando na cadeira da minha escrivaninha. Vi que Colin ia jogar mais uma pedrinha então me abaixei.

- Auch. Que merda é essa? – ouvi a voz de Draco. Ri baixinho e levantei de novo, olhando para o loiro lá embaixo que estava impecavelmente desarrumado.

- Novo estilo? – pergunto. Ele rodopiou no lugar, fazendo com que o blusão que usava rodopia-se junto com ele. – Tem alguma coisa embaixo disso ai?

- Um short – respondeu, levantando o blusão e mostrando o micro short e parte do abdômen magro.

- E desde quando um fio dental é um short? – Draco perguntou, tampando meus olhos com uma mão, enquanto a outra rodeava minha cintura.

- Hey – tentei reclamar, mas ele apenas me levantou, fazendo com que me sentasse em seu colo. E não tinha reparado até agora, mas estava só de cueca.

- Pra sua informação Draco Malfoy, é a ultima moda na frança – respondeu Colin com aquela voz afeminada, que eu sabia que o loiro atrás de mim, odiava.

- Ultima moda... Das prostitutas. – senti a vibração do seu peito ao rir da própria piada. Me remexi em seu colo, ao sentir um arrepio subir pela minha coluna com seu hálito muito perto do meu pescoço. – Hey, hey. Se não quiser se atrasar ainda mais, não me atiça.

Bufei. Fiz menção de me levantar de seu colo, mas ele me segurou mais forte, forçando seu quadril ao meu.

- Draaaco – gemi baixinho, encostando meu corpo no seu.

- Seus pervertidos! – o grito de Colin me acordou do estupor e pulei para frente com os olhos arregalados. Claro, a festa. Enquanto os dois riam do meu susto, eu corria pelo quarto atrás de uma toalha. Apenas entrei no banheiro, ouvi a voz de Colin no quarto.

- Hoje, eu vou escolher sua roupa! – o ouvi animado. Sorri. O Colin era um bom amigo. Talvez o grau de importância dele na minha vida não chegasse aos pés de Ron, mas na fase pós-aceitação-entrando-no-desespero ele me ajudou muito. Draco não gostava dele. E eu o entendo, afinal, Colin conseguia chegar ao patamar "bicha" do meu vocabulário. Ele era lindo, tinha um corpo pequeno e afeminado, mas seus gestos o faziam parecer ainda mais com aqueles travestis comediantes de quinta.

Talvez o que me fazia aceita-lo na minha vida, era a sua mentalidade. Por trás de todo o "glamour", Colin era um bom conselheiro e ouvinte. Passar pelo o que ele passou, desde a rejeição da família, até ser espancado na rua, lhe abriu a mente sobre a nossa sociedade. As pessoas, mesmo que mais receptivas a novos estilos de vida, ainda eram muito hipócritas. Não que os culpasse, afinal todos tem seu ponto de vista, seu modo de ver a vida e suas morais. Não eram todos os que aceitavam, do mesmo jeito que não eram todos que nos humilhavam, mas a parcela que nos agredia ainda era grande.

- Nem pensar – ouvi a voz de Draco, rugir no quarto, e o barulho de várias coisas caindo no chão. Era melhor apressar meu banho.

-x-

- Afinal, quem foi que te chamou? – Draco perguntou, ainda contrariado de Colin estar indo conosco para o aniversario do meu padrinho.

- Se você quer saber, foi o próprio Sirius – o loiro respondeu debochado. Estava sentado, meio espremido entre os dois no banco de trás do carro da família. Meu pai, James, tinha se recusado a usar a Mercedes que Draco tinha oferecido. O orgulho Potter era um problema as vezes.

- Sirius te chamou? – questionou o loiro alto, completamente cético – Harry, acho que seu amigo usa drogas.

Sufoquei uma risada, que foi logo convertida em um gritinho de dor ao sentir o cotovelo ossudo de Colin em minhas costelas. Os dois continuaram sua briga sem sentido enquanto eu admirava meus pais. James estava no volante, segurando-o apenas com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava a mão de Lily que sorria e fazia comentários ocasionais sobre as mansões por onde passavam.

Nunca fui uma pessoa devota ao amor, ou que mesmo acreditasse demais nele. Sempre soube que existia, afinal, o que poderia ter juntando Lily Evans e James Potter? Ver o sentimento fluir entre os dois era bom e ao mesmo tempo malvado comigo. Porque afinal, o que Draco e eu tínhamos? Ele dizia que me amava. E eu sentia que ele realmente o fazia, a maior parte do tempo pelo menos; já que quando ele saia de casa sem disser o que faria ou quando o poderia ver de novo, minha raiva e frustração eram capazes de me fazer odiar a pessoa que eu amava. Porque eu o amava, não tinha duvidas. Tinha virado gay por causa dele, e tinha completa consciência de que se não fosse ele me tocando e me beijando, o único sentimento que fluiria em mim seria repulsa. Diferentemente de alguns amigos, eu não me via com outra pessoa estando já com alguém. Não cabia na minha projeção de futuro outro homem ou mulher que não fossem ele. E em parte me assustava. Só em parte, já que por outro lado era até lindo pensar assim. Lindo e romântico, e completamente idiota. Eu era vulnerável à Draco Malfoy, e eu sabia que ele tinha completa consciência disso. Só esperava que se algum dia ele se cansasse de mim, não jogasse fora meu coração tão facilmente, mesmo sabendo que nunca tinha dito que o amava.

- Ei – a voz dele era quase um mantra que eu adorava ouvir e repetir todos os dias – Vai perder a festa se ficar viajando assim – sai do meu estupor e olhei em volta. Estávamos na garagem do meu padrinho. Meus pais provavelmente já tinham entrado na mansão com Colin, mas Draco ficara comigo enquanto eu viajava em pensamentos. Sorri para ele, e abracei seu pescoço.

- Você tá cheiroso – sussurrei, aspirando o perfume de noite que ele usava.

- E você esta comestível – senti mordidas leves em meu pescoço e meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro. Fechei os olhos aproveitando aquela carícia, quando ouvi a porta da garagem, que dava para a cozinha, ser aberta bruscamente.

- Mas o que diabos você esta fazendo com meu afilhado, Malfoy? – a voz grossa e afetada do meu padrinho era como um sinal de alerta em meus ouvidos. Empurrei Draco, passei por cima dele, e sai primeiro do carro.

- Padrinho! – exclamei, abrindo um sorriso – Tá mais velho! – falei rindo da expressão contrariada dele. Parecia estar em uma confusão entre espancar o _pervertido_ e abraçar o afilhado.

- Vem cá, moleque – ele disse abrindo um sorriso também, ignorando por enquanto, o loiro que estava parado ao pé da porta do carro, e nos encarava com tédio no rosto. Sirius me abraçou forte, quase tirando o ar dos meus pulmões. – Faz bem um mês que eu não te via seu desgraçado.

- Sempre tão delicado, Sirius – falei, depois que ele me soltou e consegui respirar.

- O que a Lily está te dando de comer? Você está mais magro que antes, pirralho – ele continuou falando, me ignorando completamente. Desviei meu olhar para Draco, que tinha um sorriso de lado e um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- São os exercícios, padrinho – respondi divertido.

- Desde quando tu faz exercícios, Harry? – perguntou confuso e, pode-se dizer, surpreso. Apenas ri alto e abanei a mão, dizendo-lhe gestualmente para que esquecesse.

_Faz mais de um ano, padrinho._

Olhei de novo para Draco, ambos com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Segurei em sua mão, puxando meu loiro amado pra dentro da casa.

-x-

Escrevi esse capitulo hoje. Me senti inspirada por um momento. E também pra pedir desculpas as pessoas que seguem essa fic, demorei demais.

Aproveitem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Meu namorado é um mafioso.

**Autora:** Adriana Lucia.

**Beta:** Eu!

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

Pela milésima vez, olhei pela janela. Estava aborrecido desde que acordei, e por quê? Sirius decidiu, por conta própria, que a família deveria ter férias antecipadas e, ainda por conta própria, viajar para a casa de campo dele. Quando ele fala _família_, tenho certeza que Draco não esta incluído nessa.

- Sr. Potter, poderia me dizer o que tem de tão interessante na chuva lá fora? – Me virei para encarar o ensebado do professor Snape. Ele me odiava e eu não fazia ideia do por que. Talvez porque ele é velho e está ressentido de não ter aproveitado a vida, ou simplesmente ele sempre foi assim, aborrecido com o cabelo dele e o fato de que nenhum shampoo daria um jeito naquilo.

- Sinto muito, professor Snape – disse, quase resmungando na verdade. Olho para o relógio, ainda faltam dez minutos para acabar àquele sofrimento. O dia de amanha, uma quarta, era feriado, e pela decisão de Sirius, quinta e sexta também seriam feriados no calendário dele. Não que eu reclamasse de não ter aulas, o único problema era que era justamente naquele "feriado" que Draco e eu completávamos um ano e meio de, bem, namoro por assim dizer. Pode parecer clichê, mas achava que aquela data deveria ser especial. Deveria mesmo, só que meu padrinho, um ciumento de carteirinha, ia estragar aquilo. Encaro o quadro de novo, tentando acompanhar o que Severus Snape falava com tanto tédio; se ele não quer ensinar, ou se odeia tanto os alunos, porque ele é professor afinal de contas? Bá.

- Harry, ei Harry – uma bolinha de papel acertou em cheio minha cabeça para depois sair rolando pela carteira. Viro-me para ver Ron dar um sorrisinho, enquanto fingia copiar seja lá o que fosse que o professor falava. Abro a malditinha bolinha de papel e descubro o porquê de tanta felicidade.

"Sabe, eu to nadando no dinheiro, cara. Quer ir pro cinema esse fim de semana? Eu pago!"

Sorrio de lado com o entusiasmo em tão estupidas palavras. Ron não era de classe média alta como o resto de nós. Sua família sempre teve sérios problemas financeiros por causa do grande número de filhos que eles tinham. Eu conhecia quase todos, menos os dois mais velhos, que já não moravam mais com os pais. Todos eram humildes e boas pessoas, menos a caçula, por deus, que ela me assustava. Gina parecia a cópia exata de uma famosa atriz de filmes, e isso era motivo suficiente para que a guria acha-se que todos da sala deveriam estar aos seus pés. Talvez ela fosse mimada do jeito que era por ser a mais nova e única filha mulher da família.

"Ganhou na loteria?"

Joguei o papelzinho de volta, assim que vi o professor virar de costas. Já estava quase me perdendo em pensamentos sobre como levaria Draco no porta-malas do carro sem ninguém perceber, quando de novo a bolinha bate da minha cabeça.

"Meu pai disse que compraram a-"

- Sr. Potter, se já não sabe, eu lhe aviso que é extremamente proibido passar bilhetinhos na hora da aula – Aquela voz severa e rouca me davam arrepios pelo corpo, e não eram necessariamente bons. Apenas esmaguei de novo a bolinha e joguei dentro da minha mochila, antes que o seboso resolvesse ler o papelzinho. Sorri, pegando de novo a caneta e fingindo que estava copiando algo interessante da matéria que ele estivera explicando. O professor me deu um olhar de advertência e depois me ignorou como sempre. Antes que tivesse tempo de olhar o relógio de novo, o sinal toca. Enfio tudo na mochila e saio da sala antes que Snape sequer tenha tempo de completar o pensamento de me deixar de castigo por simples diversão.

- Harry! – Escuto Ron gritando atrás de mim, mas só paro de andar quando estou do lado de fora da escola. Vejo meu amigo ruivo, correndo com as bochechas vermelhas do esforço.

- Que foi Ron?

- Você não respondeu se-

- Sr. Potter? – Dou meio volta para fitar Ohara que me espera com a porta da Mercedes aberta. Claro, o loiro idiota tinha que sumir de novo. Meu aborrecimento volta com força total.

- Desculpa Ron, não vai dar, depois te explico – rosno rápido, sem olhar para trás. Jogo-me no banco traseiro do carro com estrepito. Ohara não busca conversar comigo depois de ver meu humor, e eu agradeço mentalmente por isso. Aquele idiota tinha que sumir de novo. Justamente um dia antes do feriado em que não vou vê-lo. Resmungo o quanto odeio o suposto "namorado" que eu _tinha_, quando percebo que o carro para. Fito a janela e vejo que já estamos em casa. Suspiro, pego a mochila e saio do carro.

- Té mais Ohara – falo acenando para o motorista.

- Sr. Potter – giro para encarar o secretário do loiro idiota – O patrãozinho teve negócios que resolver-

- Ohara – o interrompo, levantando uma mão – Eu sei que não é culpa sua então não tente se desculpar por ele – o motorista apenas assente, consciente de que eu não estava no clima de escutar nada, e parte com o carro velozmente. Meu humor estava de mal a pior, e tudo vai pelos ares no momento em que entro em casa e ouço minha mãe gritar:

- Querido arruma as malas, que já estamos saindo!

Ótimo. Ótimo dia.

* * *

- Não sei pra que esse bico se eu, o fabuloso Colin, estou aqui – ele mete o dedo na minha bochecha de novo, tentando me animar. Ele podia vim, mas Draco não. Como Sirius é absurdamente coerente.

- Se anima filho, não é sempre que seu padrinho está de humor para ir pra casa do campo! – fala, bem animada, a mulher da minha vida.

- Deixa o menino, Lily. Quando ele vir a nova casa, com certeza vai se animar – falou papai, completamente confiante.

- Nova casa? – perguntei ausente. Essa vontade deles de sempre me animar era angustiante.

- Aham, Sirius disse que derrubou a antiga e construiu uma nova e maior mais ao norte, para ficar perto de uma pousada que tem por lá – Colin respondeu. Parecia verdadeiramente animado, olhando pela janela. Ele tinha vestido de novo aquele blusão estranho e um short preto que pouco escondia as pernas fininhas que ele tinha.

- E como você sabe? – perguntei, mas dessa vez genuinamente curioso. Colin se virou para mim e apenas piscou o olho. Franzi a sobrancelha, curioso e confuso – Colin – chamei baixinho, puxando de seu blusão rosa berrante – Como você sabe? – insisti, com um bico nos lábios. Ele riu e piscou de novo pra mim.

- A, querido amigo, você saberá - sussurrou, abraçando meus ombros; desfiz o bico e o encarei contrariado. Cruzei os ombros e fiquei emburrado de novo. Por deus, que ninguém naquela "família" me entendia. O carro continuou subindo pela estreita passagem que era chegar à famosa casa nova. Uma vez lá, Sirius saiu sorrindo da casa enquanto papai estacionava o carro. Desci, peguei minha mala e passei por ele, sem falar com o padrinho babaca. Ele falou mal baixinho, mas continuei ignorando-o. Não perdoaria aquela tão cedo. A casa parecia desnecessariamente maior. Cheia de enfeites, quadros, lustres e tapetes. Bufei ao ver as cinco empregadas que sorriam para mim, dispostas e me sufocar entre tanta atenção.

- Por deus Sirius, exagerado como sempre! - reclamou mamãe que parecia brigar com o mordomo para ver quem chegava primeiro na cozinha. Papai somente riu e puxou o cachorro louco com ele para sabe-se lá onde. Colin parecia encantado, olhando de um lado a outro da casa.

- Seu padrinho com certeza sabe viver com estilo - dizia ele, os olhos brilhando de emoção, ou cobiça, vai saber - Já sei! - Ele caminhou até o meu lado, e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Vou seduzir o seu padrinho - Sorriu de lado, provavelmente imaginando como - Tá decidido, não tente me impedir!

- Vai em frente - respondi. Enquanto ele continuava a sonhar nos planos absurdos dele, o puxei pelo blusão escadas acima. Casa nova, quarto novo, vista nova.

* * *

Da janela do quarto que tinha tomado para mim, dava para ver toda a pousada vizinha. Com seu esplendor britânico, não parecia ter tantos frequentadores como quando eu era pequeno. Lembrava que naquela época tinha um garoto chamado Cedric pela vizinhança. Sempre invadíamos a pousada para brincar no parquinho com os balanços enferrujados pelo tempo.

- Harry! - o berro de Colin do lado de fora da casa me chamou a atenção. Ele estava com um casaco laranja felpudo e as botas brancas. Aquela época fazia um frio até que gostosinho no campo - Vem pra cá - outro grito, um descuido e Colin estava rolando montanha abaixo. Arregalei os olhos e sai correndo, pegando pelo caminho a roupa necessária para não passar frio.

- Mãe, o Colin morreu! - gritei afoito, vendo se chamava a atenção de alguém naquela casa, mas todos pareciam ocupados demais para prestar atenção em dois adolescentes. Calcei os sapatos e corri onde o Colin tinha desaparecido - Colin! - chamei-o meio temeroso. Não parecia tão alto. Onde aquele macaco loiro estava? Dei a volta chamando seu nome. Já ia começar a me desesperar e achar que realmente aquele idiota tinha morrido, quando aparece um estranho com o dito idiota no colo.

- Harry, eu to vivo! - falou o, ainda idiota, Colin com a voz rouca e tremula. - Eu sai bolando e bolando e - parou de tagarelar para pegar ar. A adrenalina ainda correndo louca pelas suas veias - e bolando até que alguém me parou e - Nesse momento ele pareceu se dar conta de que realmente tinha alguém o carregando - Quem é tu?

_Delicado igual ao Sirius._

- Meu nome é Cedric - arregalei os olhos, encarando-o de pés a cabeça. Como aquele nanico poderia ter crescido tanto? O mais alto deixou Colin sentado em um banco no jardim da casa, enquanto tirava as folhas do cabelo do idiota - Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo Harry.

- Nem faz tanto tempo assim - sorri encabulado. Realmente achava que ele não me reconheceria. Colin fez um barulho com a garganta chamando a atenção.

- Obrigada sabe... - o rosado que tingia as bochechas dele seria no mínimo cômico, se não fosse de dar pena. - Por certas pessoas eu teria parado morto lá no lago - disse Colin me encarando. _Quanto drama._

- Cedric, que bom que veio – Sirius saiu da casa, com um sorrisão de cachorro no rosto. Ele estava aprontando alguma – Achei que não viesse mais por aqui depois do-

- O coitadinho, o que foi que houve querido? – Lily correu até o idiota do Colin, que estava com o rosto meio pálido. Provavelmente depois que a adrenalina foi embora, ele estava sentido dolorido até o couro cabeludo pintado. Foi só naquele momento que meu padrinho notou que o loiro estava até as bochechas de arranhões; o carregou no colo, pedindo desculpas a Cedric e o convidando para entrar. Eu apenas suspirei depois de ouvir varias coisas sem sentido da minha linda mãe que parecia genuinamente preocupada.

* * *

- Ele tá vivo, não é? Então tá bom – resmunguei – Auch, mãe! – Sim, Lily tinha me dado um cascudo na cabeça.

- Seja menos indelicado filho. O seu amigo quase se quebra rolando por aquele barranco – mamãe suspirou ao ver Colin de pé, alegando que estava bem demais para rolar até o lago de novo; claro que aquilo não tranquilizou minha mãe de nenhuma maneira. – Vou até a cidade comprar alguns remédios, quero que fique com ele tá bom? Sirius, onde diabos se meteu meu marido? – perguntou ela saindo do quarto e levando o cachorrão com ela. Me virei para ver Colin cair deitado na cama, gemendo de dor ou talvez só lamentando que meu padrinho saiu de seu alcance.

- Foi bom o passeio? – brinquei, sentando ao seu lado – Você tá com uma cara péssima.

- Vem cá me dar amor, Harry – disse ele manhoso, esticando os braços para me puxar. O bico gracioso em seus lábios me derrubou completamente.

- Você é um mimado – sussurrei. Deitei-me ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos desgrenhados – Um mimado que precisa de um banho. Tem folhas ainda no seu cabelo!

- Nha, nha. Deixa de ser chato e me abraça – De novo o bico e a voz manhosa – Seja um bom menino como disse a tia Lily.

- Er – aquela voz chamou minha atenção, e lembrei vagamente que Cedric tinha entrado conosco na casa. Levantei de supetão, batendo minha testa no braço machucado de Colin. Ele gritou, e abafou o que o outro garoto disse.

- O que? – perguntei, virando-me para ele, ignorando os gemidos doloridos de Colin.

- Eu disse que-

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? – A voz grossa e alta de Draco, foi ouvida pelo quarto inteiro. Arregalei os olhos procurando-o até ver que ele estava parado atrás de Cedric, com uma expressão ameaçadora. Empurrou o pobre rapaz do meio e caminhou até a cama, me encarando com aqueles olhos cinzas soltando faíscas. Estava com a barba por fazer e os cabelos bagunçados. Ele era a pura imagem do cansaço e mesmo assim parecia mais ameaçador do que qualquer vilão dos filmes.

- Draco – sussurrei, antes de sentir como ele me levantava em seus braços, me afastando de Colin que parecia congelado com a presença mal humorada de um Malfoy.

- Eu me afasto por um dia e você já me arruma confusão – Draco falou em meu ouvido, rosando sua face áspera no meu pescoço. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu minhas costas e eu sufoquei um gemido no ombro de Draco ao abraça-lo com força.

- Eu não arrumo confusão, imbecil – resmunguei. Estava completamente esquecido dos outros dois no quarto – Senti sua falta – sussurrei contra sua roupa amassada. Senti as vibrações de seu peito por seu riso rouco. Ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços; ficou alguns segundos em silencio antes que um barulho de passos apressados fosse seguido da porta batendo com força.

- Eu também, pequeno.

* * *

Enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta:** Eu no have.

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

- Quem é aquele? - o menino herói perguntou. O encarei quase cético, mas sua cara cheia de confusão era verdadeira demais, e ate boba demais, para debochar. Sentei devagar na poltrona de um dos muitos escritórios que Sirius tinha construído naquele casarão.

- É o marido do Harry - respondi dando de ombros. Gemi de dor. Parecia que até o minimo dos movimentos me faria sentir todos os músculos que não tinha sentido nesses dezoito anos. Precisava de um relaxante muscular, ou muito vinho.

- Marido? - a voz assustada dele me fez pensar com que fins ele tinha vindo ate aqui. Onde raios o Sirius tinha ido? Como eu queria um ombro _amigo_ no qual chorar minhas dores.

- Bem, não marido, mas do jeito que o Malfoy é, duvido que meu amigo esteja livre nessa década, ou na próxima vida - brinquei. Seu rosto pálido me assustou - Muito chocante?

- O Harry é GAY? - o gritinho estrangulado me fez ter vontade de perguntar se ele era também. Acenei que sim com a cabeça para cortar logo aquele papo sem sentido com alguém que eu nem conhecia. Sirius estava muito ferrado. _E você também, Colin._ Minha amável consciência me lembrou.

* * *

Olhei para tras, procurando pelos meu amigos; claro que somente depois que tinha lembrado deles. Nenhum sinal de mais alguém que não Draco e eu naquele quarto. O aperto em minha cintura aumentou.

- Você vai me matar sem ar - retruquei sem muita convicção. O pensamento clichê de que não me importaria de morrer naqueles braços queria invadir minha mente, mas os lábios dele cortaram qualquer intenção que eu tivesse de pensar besteira. O gosto de tabaco invadiu meus sentidos, e eu poderia reclamar sobre aquilo, mas a saudade de sentir seus beijos era maior que minha ligeira aversão a cigarros. Suas mãos desceram de meu quadril para meu bumbum, apertando e arranhando. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, gemendo levemente em sua boca para provoca-lo. Ele andou comigo no colo, sem desgrudar seus dentes de meus lábios, que mordiam, exigentes. Senti meu dorso bater contra a porta, ou a parede, quem se importava. A superfície estava fria e minha camisa levantada. O contato me fez arrepiar ainda mais. Draco gostava de me tirar a cordura chupando aquela área do meu pescoço que era tão sensível.

- Quero te comer todinho, _Harry_ - a voz rouca, e a investida do seu quadril contra o meu, tirou-me um gemido do fundo da garganta. Que alguém te abençoe, feriado! Suas mãos grandes não deixavam de apertar minhas coxas. Ele me puxava contra seu corpo, uma e outra vez. Minha camisa foi parar no chão, e naquele breve momento percebi que estava me deixando levar. Minhas bochechas queimaram em vermelho vivo e apertei ainda mais o agarre em seu pescoço. Encarei seus olhos lascivos e meu corpo fraquejou. Draco era no momento um animal faminto. Um caçador afogando sua presa em agonia. Esperando que a vitima pedisse por mais; bem mais. Ele sorriu. Meu olhar foi parar em sua boca. A barba por fazer tinha arranhado meu rosto varias vezes e a lembrança ainda quente me excitava. A mera imagem selvagem que Draco me ofereceu me fez salivar. Ao ver que eu o fitava, devolveu-me o olhar. Sua expressão mudou; ainda havia a fome avassaladora naqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, mas acredito que ele percebera minha confusão, que bendita seja, não sei o que ela veio fazer na minha cabeça. As caricias foram se tornando mais carinhosas; foram perdendo o ímpeto vulgar. Quase suspirei em frustração, mas algo me dizia que era melhor assim. Aquele loiro maldito...

- AH NAO! - o grito do Sirius me assustou. Draco somente rodou os olhos, e me deu um selinho, depositando-me no chão.

- Espero uma recompensa bem grande, Potter - sussurrou em meu ouvido, para depois morde-lo, arrepiando-me por inteiro. Ajeito minha camisa, deixando a gola bem aberta. Ele é um suicida.

- Harry - uma batida na porta, e a voz de Colin me fizeram voltar a um estado espiritual quase em pânico. Abri para que ele entrasse - Malfoy você deixou o carro lá fora, não deixou? - Colin questionou meio irritado. Ele mancou até a cama. Estava pálido. Parecia que ia desmaiar de uma hora para outra. O que divergia de suas palavras sobre estar bem para rolar montanha abaixo de novo.

- Mas é claro! Onde queria que eu deixasse? - Perguntou Draco. Ele fitou Colin confuso. Puxei o teimoso para deitar na cama e que descansasse.

- MALFOY! - Outro berro de Sirius que quase me fez pular, e ele já estava na porta do quarto, apontado um dedo para Draco, achando sua postura completamente ameaçadora. Mamãe entrou no quarto sem prestar atenção em ninguém empurrando meu padrinho idiota do meio, e foi direto para quem realmente precisava de ajuda.

- Sirius quer parar de fazer escândalo? - Resmungou meu pai preguiçoso, que parecia ter dormido a tarde inteira. Ele também entrou no quarto e ficou surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas. - Malfoy? Que diabos você faz aqui moleque? - Aquele tom quase despreocupado fez o cachorrão ficar ainda mais colérico. Ele parecia disposto a gritar ainda mais, quando alguém que eu tinha me esquecido de sua presença chamou sua atenção.

- Sirius, eu já vou indo - Cedric parecia pálido. Passava o olhar entre Draco, eu e o quase convalescente Colin. Meu padrinho pareceu contrariado, mas decidiu esquecer o moleque para se concentrar no _intruso._

- Você - apontou de novo para Draco - sai da minha casa - A postura dele era bem séria. Draco nem se mexeu. Suspirei, quase me levantei, mas Lily segurou meu pulso.

- Acompanhe Cedric e Draco até a porta, querido. Colin precisa mais de sua ajuda agora - O tom de sua voz era doce, mas era sem dúvidas uma ordem que não aceitaria contradições. Meu loiro apenas sorriu, ainda sem encarar o meu padrinho. Ele me ofereceu sua mão e eu a aceitei. Não queria que ele fosse embora, mas parecia não ter solução. Fiz um gesto para Cedric, e os três saímos do quarto. Em silêncio fomos até a o hall, e depois de me despedir do amigo da infância, abracei Draco.

- Vai me visitar na pousada - foi o único que falou antes de sair correndo com a Mercedes. Por um minuto fiquei confuso, mas depois sorri. Ele era impossível.

* * *

- Tá melhor? - perguntei para Colin que depois de dormir algumas horas finalmente tinha acordado.

- Como se eu tivesse rolado umas cinco vezes até o lago, e ansioso pela proxima - ele brincou. O sorriso não era dos mais brilhantes, mas se ele estava em ânimos de repetir a dose, estava quase normal. - Draco já foi?

- Não viu Sirius dando um chilique? - deitei do seu lado, empurrando as inúmeras almofadas enfeitadas para o chão. - Ele exagerou dessa vez. Nunca antes vi ele tão... Qual seria a palavra? Histérico. E olha que meu padrinho tem um histórico de dar medo.

- Eu ate arriscaria a dizer que ele é homofóbico, mas se ele gosta de mim, então não vejo sentido. - Acariciei os cabelos loiro de Colin. Ainda estavam sujos, mas com aquela dormência no corpo duvidava muito que ele se incomodasse com isso agora. - Talvez os Malfoys fizeram algo pra ele. Fora concorrência nos negócios claro. - Ele fechou os olhos, e eu cutuquei seu nariz, fazendo-o rir. - Ou ele é secretamente apaixonado por você e o quer somente pra ele. Isso me deixaria em desvantagem na real. - o bico em seus lábios foi mais cômico que meigo.

- Se você já esta com essa disposição para imaginar besteira, então esta pronto para tomar um banho.

- Só se você me banhar, _Harry__ - _o sussurro meio erótico que Colin soltou, só não teve seu efeito desejado porque segundos depois Sirius soltou um "QUE?" enorme do lado de fora da porta entreaberta. - É, ele é apaixonado por você, meu bem. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá deixar fácil, hein - debochou o loiro do meu lado. Rodei os olhos, e fui atras do meu padrinho que talvez ainda estava parado na porta, congelado pelo choque.

* * *

- O que o Sirius tem contra os Malfoy? - perguntei sem rodeios para meu pai que fingia estar ocupado tentando acertar o dardo na mira. - Não é normal, mesmo para ele, odiar alguém tanto assim.

- Não sei, filho. Eu não sou fã do Draco, você sabe. Por mim ele apodreceria atras das grades por pedofilia - estava pronto para retrucar mas ele me cortou - mas te vejo feliz com ele então não há muito o que eu possa fazer a respeito sem acabar com as bolas arrancadas pela sua mãe, mas repito que na primeira besteira eu te mando pra bem longe dele. - a delicadeza do meu pai era admiravelmente sensata, mas mesmo assim sorri. Não era um aliado, mas era melhor que um louco do contra como o Sirius. - Talvez seu padrinho tenha visto ou ouvido falar de algo dos Malfoys que provavelmente é verdade. Aquela familia sempre teve seu lado negro. - Mais do que imagina papai. Parei de ouvi-lo porque já sabia decorado todas as suposições que ele fazia da familia do Draco. Meus pais não sabiam que eles eram da Mafia. Talvez meu padrinho soubesse e por isso fazia todo o escândalo. Era um mistério, que se fosse resolvido não seria por mim. Não que eu quisesse uma guerra declarada entre meu namorado e meu padrinho, mas entrar no meio de rixas aparentemente antigas não era meu sonho de vida.

- O almoço esta na mesa, senhores - Quase pulo da poltrona em que estava sentado, depois do susto que o mordomo macabro me deu. Ele era definitivamente algum personagem saído daqueles filmes antigos de terror em preto e branco.

* * *

Terminei de ajeitar meu cabelo que hoje parecia um pouco menos selvagem que normalmente. Tinha combinado com Colin que ele distrairia meu padrinho para que eu pudesse sair escondido de casa. Até que ponto chegamos... Ter um namorado mafioso era mesmo complicado. Porque o destino não tinha sido menos cruel e colocado um monge na minha vida? Bem, monge talvez não. Sai da casa e desci pela estradinha, esperando não me perder no caminho. Pensei nas possibilidades de ter pegado o desvio errado quando me deparei com uma casinha que parecia muito a de uma boneca. A grama estava alta, e as teias de aranhas cobriam as janelas rosas.

- Harry? - me assustei com Cedric aparecendo do nada atras de mim. - O que faz aqui?

- Eu me perdi - confessei meio envergonhado. Quando era mais novo eu sabia aqueles caminhos como a palma da minha mão e agora, parecia um estrangeiro no centro de Tóquio.

- Vai para a pousada? - ele veio caminhando na minha direção. Cedric tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não estava mais risonho como ontem.

- É - Ficamos em silêncio, ora olhando um para a cara do outro, ora encarando o chão como a coisa mais linda do mundo. Cedric tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos, mas não conseguia encara-lo normalmente. O tempo parecia fazer estragos com as relações.

- Eu te levo lá. - Ele se ofereceu sorrindo, ou tentando pelo menos. Ambos nervosos de não ter o que falar, ou não saber por onde começar a enrolar. Ele tossiu e falou: - To trabalhando lá agora. - Suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas. Sorri como encorajando-o a falar; hipocrisia da minha parte porque eu não queria conversar exatamente naquele momento. - Só não sei se vou continuar agora que foi vendida. - Seu olhar foi para a casinha coberta de teias de aranha.

Limpei a garganta e dei o braço a torcer. Se ele parecia disposto a conversar, eu não poderia ser rude. - Os novos donos são exigentes?

- Não exatamente. - Cedric chutou uma pedra batendo em uma arvore. - Na verdade nem conheço. Mas eu gostava dos antigos donos. - Ele sorriu, parecendo perdido em lembranças e por um minuto pensei que não chegaria na pousada antes do Sirius me achar, até Cedric voltar a realidade e falar: - Vem, vou te levar na pousada.

* * *

A pousada continuava do mesmo jeito. Se duvidasse até os enfeites eram os mesmos. Na hora que chegamos, um velho chamou Cedric, e ele teve de ir, me deixando sozinho. O caminho até ali eu não lembrava muito bem, mas a pousada em si estava viva na minha memória. Entrei na recepção, e não tinha ninguém. Aparentemente os novos donos não cuidavam bem dos negócios.

Caminhei até a área da piscina, procurando por alguma alma viva. Percebi que dava para ver o segundo andar do casarão do Sirius. Parecia mais absurdamente exagerada de uma perspectiva mais baixa. Um gritinho feminino chamou minha atenção. Na beira da piscina um _mar_ de garotas estava ao redor do que, supunha eu, deveria me pertencer. Estreitei os olhos ao ver uma mais abusadinha tocar no peitoral dele. Eu não era ciumento. Não era, sério. Ele sorria para elas. Tinha feito a barba, e a sombra do cansaço era apenas recordação na minha mente agora. Mais um gritinho e dei meia volta. Não tinha estomago para ver nenhum espetáculo vulgar àquela hora.

Estava quase indo embora, com um humor dos demônios quando bati de frente em uma garota que acabou caindo no chão.

- Desculpa - ela falou, massageando as pernas. - Não vi você sair - o sorriso amarelo desapareceu quando ela me encarou - Você é o Harry! - Ela deu um pulo, e parecia pronta para me abraçar/atacar, mas parou em cheio olhando feio para quem quer que fosse que estava atras de mim. O cheiro de tabaco misturado com perfume francês não demorou à chegar em meu nariz. Não me virei para encará-lo. Apenas continuei andando; não olharia para trás. O plano era sair, voltar para casa, e mandá-lo para o inferno. Claro, ótimo. Só não naquela ordem, mas era um plano perfeito, completamente coerente, alias.

- Harry - ouvi-o me chamando. Parei em seco e me virei, disposto a começar com meu plano e mandá-lo para o inferno, só que meu plano perfeito não contava com que ele era um teimoso de merda. Em dois passos me alcançou, e antes que pudesse abrir a boca, ele sorriu com aqueles dentes malditamente brancos e perfeitos - Veio me ver - palmas, que bom que ele conseguia ver o óbvio.

- É. - Sorri falsamente - E agora eu vou embora - me virei de novo, querendo em vez disso, quebrar aqueles dentes; só que era brincar com a sorte, e a cadeia evolutiva da vida. Mafiosos estavam um passo à frente dos meros humanos. Mal dei um passo e o idiota me levantou do chão. Como um saco de batatas fui sequestrado, e levado até um quarto, que na minha escassa capacidade de raciocínio no momento, achei que fosse de qualquer hospede da pousada, e não dele. (Malfoy não hospedado em um quarto presidencial, milagre) Lutei contra o seu agarre, mas o imbecil tinha mais força. Desisti, cruzando os braços e esperando a hora de escapar. Fui jogado na cama, que a proposito tinha um colchão muito bom. Ele foi trancar a porta, e eu aproveitei para analisar minhas opções. _Que opções?_

- Harry - de novo, ele me chama e eu ignoro. Virei o rosto e encarei a janela aberta. _Viu destino, essa é minha opção._ - Harry - de novo. Eu sei que esse é o meu nome. Draco sentou-se do meu lado, puxando meu rosto para fitá-lo. - O que houve? - Perguntou, abraçando minha cintura. Deu beijos em meu pescoço, e eu estava quase para ceder e cair em seus encantos, quando:

- Draco! - varias vozes gritavam o nome do loiro idiota. Todas de biquini procuravam por ele pelo jardim da pousada. Exatamente a vista que a janela do quarto tinha. - Draco!

Estreitei os olhos, e empurrei, ou pelo menos tentei, ele para longe de mim. Bufei e encarei a porta insistentemente até ouvir o idiota rindo. Ele estava rindo. Gargalhando, na realidade. Gargalhava e segurava a barriga como nunca antes o tinha visto fazer. Bufei de novo e levantei da cama. Como se eu fosse aguentar aquela humilhação. Por favor, eu tinha mais o que fazer. Arrumei o casaco e abri a porta. Seu riso cessou, a cama rangeu e a porta estava fechada de novo.

- Onde pensa que vai? - sua voz saiu baixa, e ele estava sem folego. Claro, depois de rir de mim. Segurou minha cintura, puxando-me de novo até a cama.

- Me solta, seu idiota. - resmunguei, querendo soar convincente, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Não - sussurrou em meu ouvido. Acabamos sentados na cama, comigo em seu colo. Apertou-me forte entre seus braços, com tanto carinho que me senti derreter. Sua respiração quente batia na minha orelha e me arrepiava por inteiro. Aquela mão grande e tão malditamente masculina passeava na minha barriga, com intenção de levantar minha camisa. - Não precisa ficar com ciúme - Um gemido fugiu da minha boca, ao querer retrucar que não estava com ciúme. Balancei as pernas bem forte, chegando a chutar a cama; ele somente afastou suas pernas, segurando as minhas com as dele. Deslizei do seu colo para o colchão, no meio de suas coxas. O abraço ficou ainda mais apertado; Draco é tão alto que acabou cobrindo meu corpo com o seu. Eu parecia tão pequeno, tão indefeso mas ao mesmo tempo tão seguro; tantos sentimentos contraditórios. Tantos sentimentos. Duas lágrimas rolaram por minhas bochechas e eu tremi. - Te amo - Draco sussurrou, com tanto carinho que o único que fiz foi chorar mais. Cobri meus rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. Aquilo era demais para mim.

Amar Draco Malfoy era demais para mim.

* * *

**Nota:** To louca pra fazer uma cena do tipo dramática/violenta, pq ai em seguida teria MUITO MAIS drarry 3

* * *

**Profile atualizado:**

**Nota: **Aceito sugestões para tradução em espanhol.

**Desabafo #1:** Não sei se acontece só comigo, mas me dá uma dor no estômago quando vejo fic com _aquela_ escrita medonha que nem o capeta aceita. Eu sei que todos erram, inclusive minha pessoa ÓBVIO, mas acho que deveríamos promover algum movimento para apoiar as pessoas que começaram agora/começarão, ou que se oferecerem voluntariamente (a serem vitimas de uma lavagem gramatical, ortográfica e de bom senso) para o futuro lindo e limpo de nossas amadas fanfictions. Se já existe algo assim, por favor me inscrevam como vitima/voluntária.

**Desabafo #2:** Não tenho beta. Eu quero uma beta. De preferência alguém que possa me criticar sem temor; eu sou teimosa mas sei reconhecer erros próprios.

**Desabafo #3:** (-Grande-)

* * *

Aviso #1: Pra quem lê **Desconhecidos**, capitulo vindo no feriado.

Aviso #2: **Morangos** e **Apocalipse** vão atrasar mais porque eu bloqueie total nelas. Desculpa.

Aviso #3: Pra quem gosta de açucar vem ai **Verão**. Pra quem curte drama, **Limbo. **(One-Shots)


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta:** Eu no have.

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

* * *

**Nota: **Em itálico flashback.

* * *

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

- Maldito - Draco se exibia para as garotas na quadra, sem vergonha alguma. De roupa esportiva e um sorriso mafioso, o infeliz jogava basquete como ninguém. Ele acenou de novo para a torcida organizada que tinha aparecido de última hora ao ser anunciado a saída do meu pai do time, e sua entrada. Bufei. James Potter ainda resmungava que podia jogar, até melhor que o loiro seboso, mas o seu pé inchado e vermelho não mentia como ele. Eventos esportivos na escola para os pais, era sempre bagunça na certa.

- Fica quieto, James. Deixa só o loiro seboso saber que você está com inveja - Mamãe ralhou com o marido, que imediatamente se calou. Ela sabia bem como fazer para deixá-lo quieto. Ri baixinho. Continuei a ignorar o jogo à minha frente, e me concentrei na quantidade de pessoas que pulavam do outro lado da quadra. Pareciam dispostas a quebrar a arquibancada.

- Não sabia que o aguado ia jogar hoje - Colin apareceu do nada do meu lado, vestindo o uniforme do seu colégio e, pela primeira vez nada vida, não levava no cabelo nenhum enfeite. - Eba, não tem lugar para sentar - Ele não parecia nenhum pouco desanimado com isso e eu entendi quando o infeliz sentou no meu colo. Segurou meus braços e me fez abraça-lo.

- O que você faz aqui afinal? - perguntei, querendo me livrar dele, mas o baixinho segurava meus braços com uma força que eu não fazia ideia de onde vinha.

- Vim aqui torcer pelo Tio James - ele falou alto, e meu pai pareceu animado de novo, recomeçando a falar como era bom no basquete. Desisti de tentar empurrá-lo do meu colo e apertei sua cintura, escondendo meu rosto em seu dorso, para não ver de novo o idiota do Draco se exibindo para qualquer rabo de saia. Colin soltou um muxoxo de dor. Apertei de novo meus braços e ele soltou de novo o muxoxo. Levantei a cabeça e vi que ele estava um pouco pálido. - Não é nada - disse ele antes que eu pudesse perguntar. O encarei cético, sem acreditar no _nada_ dele. Ele suspirou e virou no meu colo para ficar de lado. - Aquele cara de novo. Fugi da escola.

- Veio ser mimado então? - perguntei tentando animá-lo. Colin sorriu e abraçou meus ombros, mudando a expressão pesarosa em seu rosto por um sorriso safado. Beijou minha bochecha e metade das garotas que estavam atrás de nós gritaram emocionadas. A outra metade olhava feio para Colin. - Você já tem inimigos demais não?

- Que nada bobinho. Elas são só invejosas - outro sorriso e mordeu minha orelha. Mais gritinhos, e James que tagarelava acusando o loiro seboso de roubar no jogo, parou em seco, encarando as garotas e procurando o motivo para tanta balburdia. Já estava desistindo quando elas gritam de novo, e eu me perguntava o porque se Colin estava quieto. Draco estava parado na nossa frente com um olhar nada agradável.

- Sai dai Creevey - resmungou puxando-o pelo braço. Até que meu amigo tentou reclamar, mas eu já estava sendo puxado para fora da quadra. Mamãe balançou a cabeça, rindo do marido que gritava palavras obscenas para o genro. Deixei-me levar, sabendo que nada podia eu fazer contra. Saímos da quadra, acompanhados de gritinhos histéricos, e dos olhares reprovadores dos professores. Ele me levou até o jardim mais afastado da quadra e sentou em um banco. Quis sentar do seu lado, mas ele me pegou pela cintura, e me fez sentar em seu colo.

- Você tá suado. - reclamei, empurrando seu peito, quando tentou me abraçar.

- Quer tomar banho comigo então? - ele perguntou, tentando desfazer a careta em seu rosto, mas eu o conhecia quando estava furioso. Ri, desviando o olhar dele. - Que? - de novo aquele tom de voz seco.

- Não vai mais jogar? - ignorei sua pergunta, sabendo que ele nunca iria admitir que tinha ciúmes de Colin. Ele bufou e revirou os olhos, me puxando de encontro ao seu peito.

- Malfoy's não suam - o ouvi resmungar. Sorri. Ele é realmente um babaca.

* * *

- _Harry - Cedric me chamou assim que sai do quarto do Draco. Dizia ele que precisava de dois segundos para se arrumar. E eu me perguntava arrumar para que, se Sirius provavelmente o chutaria de casa assim que o visse. Fui até o garoto. Esperava que meu cabelo e minhas roupas estivessem no minimo descentes. - Já vai? - Cedric parecia dividido entre a curiosidade de saber o que eu fazia ali, e o medo de saber._

_- Vim chamar o Draco lá pra cima de novo - respondia, ajeitando o cabelo no espelho que tinha no corredor. - Se quiser ir também. - Convidei sabendo que Sirius iria ser menos inconveniente se ele fosse._

_- Claro - me respondeu com um sorriso. Ouvi a porta atrás de mim abrir e um mar de perfume saiu junto com o dono exagerado dele. Cedric empalideceu e eu me virei para saber o porque. Draco usava uma regata preta, deixando a mostra seus músculos, e uma calça esporte branca um pouco solta, mas o que chamava a atenção eram os cabelos. Poucas vezes o via soltos. Na realidade os cabelos loiros dele só estavam soltos quando estavamos... Ocupados... Em atividades pouco descentes. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Arregalei os olhos ao ver que meu corpo correspondia à visão e as lembranças. Virei e sai apressado da pousada. As garotas ainda estavam na piscina, mas pareciam entretidas demais olhando para os turistas estrangeiros que passeavam do que para ver um adolescentes e suas obscenidades. _

_Na porta de entrada acabei esbarrando em alguém que se virou e sorriu. Era o pai do Cedric, Amos, que trabalhava na pousada desde quando eramos pequenos._

_- Quanto tempo Harry - me abraçou efusivamente como sempre. - Eu soube que o Sirius está de casa nova. - o homem me encarava, bem animado e eu me perguntei se devia convidá-lo também, mas sua expressão mudou para séria de repente - Sr. Malfoy. - o cumprimentou. - As portas novas chegaram, vamos instalar amanha quando os hospedes forem para a cidade. - que? E o que Draco tinha a ver com isso?_

_- Certo Amos. Me avise quando chegarem para ajeitar a coifa. Vai nos dar uma multa enorme se continuar sem funcionar - o tom profissional de Draco deixou-me ainda mais confuso. Ele passou seu braço no meu pescoço e me puxou para fora. O pai de Cedric acenou se despedindo e seu filho nos acompanhou._

_- O que aconteceu ali? - perguntei, antes de entrar no carro. Draco sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Ele me ignorou e ligou o carro esperando que entrassemos._

_- Nem eu sabia que era ele que tinha comprado a pousada - ouvi Cedric sussurrar. Que?_

* * *

- Draco, você tá fedendo - reclamei. Em meio mentira, porque ele não estava fedendo realmente. Mas eu não duvidada de que Colin acabaria nos encontrando. Ele, meus pais, as fãs taradas, e as perseguidoras de Draco, isso sem contar os professores.

- Malfoy's não fedem - retrucou, puxando meu quadril de novo. - Narcissa e Lucius voltam de viagem amanha, eles querem vê-lo - Draco comentou casual. Meus sogros... Não tinha lembranças muito boas da outra vez que os encontrei. - Dessa vez não vai acontecer nada - disse ele ao ver no meu rosto o medo que eu sentia ao lembrar daquele dia.

Fiquei calado, pesando as possibilidades. E se acontecesse? E se eu fosse sequestrado de novo? E se Draco tivesse de matar de novo? Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço. Aquele lado dele me assustava. Não que eu tivesse medo dele especificamente, mas eu tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer à ele. Ele era um mafioso afinal de contas.

- Eu vou te proteger, Harry - ele sussurrou, apertando-me em um abraço forte. _E quem te salva, Draco?_

* * *

_- Você nunca me conta nada - reclamei assim que sai do carro. - Custava me dizer que ia comprar a pousada e passar os dias sumido? Era demais pra você pelo menos me mandar uma mensagem com isso? - Cruzei os braços, emburrado. Cedric, que estava parado perto de nos, deu meia volta e foi até a casa. Draco me encarava sem expressão do outro lado do carro. Em pouco passos, já estava do meu lado, apertando meu corpo com o seu e a mercedez._

_- Você faz muitas perguntas. - foi o único que falou antes de me beijar, segurando meus braços. Sua língua incitava a minha mesmo contra minha vontade. Sua mania de me apertar contra as coisas, sempre me deixava sem folego. Logo senti suas mãos abrindo passo por minha roupa. O vento frio bateu em minha barriga e deixou minha pele arrepiada. Não entendia como Draco e aquelas garotas podiam estar com aquele clima somente com trajes de banho na beira da piscina._

_- MALFOY! - o grito de Sirius fez Draco parar, e eu quase tinha um ataque cardíaco. Imaginei ele saindo de casa com um machado na mão, mas na realidade meu padrinho estava no segundo andar da casa, querendo pular pela janela, sendo segurado pelo Colin, que ria da situação. _

_Esquecido da minha frustração anterior, puxei Draco para dentro da casa, antes que meu padrinho realmente pulasse para deter o _pedófilo pervertido_ que ele tanto gritava._

* * *

- Harry! - Colin gritava meu nome. Levantei do colo de Draco, antes que ele tivesse tempo de reclamar.

- Tem chuveiros no vestiário. Vai tomar um banho. Te espero no portão - falei, lhe dando um selinho e correndo até Colin. Aquele loiro teimoso, mesmo machucado saia em uma aventura pelo colégio atras de nós.

- Te achei! - Colin pulou em mim, quase me derrubando no chão. Se ele fosse mais pesado talvez já estivessemos bolando pela grama. - Seu pai tá uma fera! - ele começou a rir, pendurado em meu pescoço. - É tão engraçado ver ele xingando o Draco e arrastando o pé. - De novo outra risada.

- Como você é cruel - falei, também rindo da cena que se formou na minha cabeça. - Vem, vamos esperar no portão. - O puxei acompanhando o fluxo de pessoas. - Esses eventos esportivos sempre vem a calhar quando não quero assistir aula - comentei, procurando meus pais pela multidão. Sentamos em um banco perto do portão esperando pelos outros, vendo as pessoas passando. Algumas meninas paravam e cumprimentavam o Colin que sempre sorria sensual para elas - Não sei porque ainda dá esperanças.

- Pode ser que algum dia eu mude de ideia. - Falou ele piscando para a biscate que sempre dava encima do Draco - Só estou protegendo meu futuro! - Sorri de suas besteiras. Esperamos vinte minutos até ver o meu loiro idiota caminhando ao longe junto do Ron que parecia falar animado sobre sabe-se lá o que.

- Ora, ora, mas se não é a bichinha do segundo ano - uma voz esnobe falou atrás de nos. Olhei para cima, vendo que tinha um cara com a cabeça aparecendo por cima do muro. Colin pulou do banco, pálido como a parede que nos separava do idiota do outro lado.

- O que você faz aqui? - Colin recuperou a compostura e perguntou ríspido. Procurei pelo Draco, e o vi nos encarando enquanto chegava ate nos. - Que eu saiba sua casa não é por aqui.

- E agora preciso da permissão da bichinha para andar pela rua? - perguntou debochado o idiota. Associei logo a pele morena ao garoto que sempre pegava no pé do meu amigo. - Já não basta ter de te ver de segunda a sexta? - quase cuspiu as palavras quando falou. Colin não revidou. O garoto que sempre vi retrucar sobre tudo e para todos, calou-se no ato. Apertava os punhos em um gesto de raiva e frustração contidas. Pensei em algo ríspido para falar ou pelo menos mandar o garoto embora, mas Draco foi mais rápido que minha infértil imaginação.

- Se eu furar teus olhos e tímpanos, não vai precisar mais ver ou ouvir ninguém - o tom mordaz somado a pose tensa, e uma roupa para lá de sofisticada, deu a Draco um ar amedrontador. Colin baixou a cabeça, talvez frustrado demais por não poder dar ao imbecil do seu colégio a boa resposta que ele merecia. Eu só não sabia o porque.

- Draco? - o moreno perguntou, com um tom de voz completamente diferente. - Draco Malfoy?- encarei a cara de susto dele, e a expressão vazia de Draco. - Não sabia que-

- Vamos, Harry? - Colin levantou a cabeça, e sorriu. Não o sorriso de sempre, aquele de todos os dentes e o brilho de uma saida ao dentista, mas um sorriso apagado, que pouco combinava com seu belo rosto. - Ainda tenho que passar em casa, e eu to morrendo de fome! Me pergunto o que a tia Lily fez pro almoço dessa vez. Vem também Ron? - pegou minha mão e saiu andando. Ainda perplexo com sua reação, sai andando atras dele. Ron que esteve calado durante tanto tempo, perguntou em sussurros o que diabos tinha acontecido. Draco simplesmente balançou a cabeça e nos seguiu.

* * *

_- Harry, só me diga o porque, um simples porque, esse cara tá na minha casa! - Sirius perguntou, com o rosto vermelho enquanto apontava para a porta por onde ele tinha me puxado. Podia-se ouvir a voz animada de Colin que tagarelava sobre moda para um Draco que respondia entediado. _

_- Porque eu convidei - respondi, sacudindo os ombros. _

_- E a casa por acaso a casa é sua moleque? Eu já disse que eu não quero pilantras assim debaixo do meu teto. Já não basta no meu-_

_- Você sabe não é? - questionei me levantando da poltrona. - Não é normal você odiar alguém tanto assim. _

_- Não preciso dar satisfa-_

_- Não precisa mesmo. Do mesmo jeito que eu não preciso estar aqui! - o cortei com raiva. Era sempre assim. Meu pai e Sirius viviam escondendo o seu passado desviando do assunto ou me dizendo para não me meter nele. Como eu poderia não querer saber o que diabos eles aprontavam quando mais novos? Como eu poderia não querer saber o que aconteceu entre os Malfoys e o meu padrinho? - Se ele não pode ficar, eu não fico. - aquilo era idiota. Um cliche dos mais antigos, mas Sirius estava dificultando para mim._

* * *

- Colin, quem era aquele? - perguntei assim que entramos no carro. Draco dirigia sem falar uma única palavra. Focado no volante e seu cigarro. Ron admirava o interior da mercedez e Colin contemplava ausente a paisagem do lado de fora.

- Esquece, Harry. Um babaca da escola - respondeu, balançando a mão na frente do rosto, mostrando descaso. Franzi a boca, inquieto.

- Quem era aquele, Draco? - me virei para perguntar para o loiro, só que eu já sabia que a resposta que teria seria uma mão bagunçando meu cabelo. Sem palavras, sem respostas, mais curiosidade. Poucas vezes ficava curioso assim. E das poucas vezes sempre tinham envolvidos um daqueles dois. Frustrado, suspiro. O transito do meio dia era realmente horrivel, e minha fome também.

* * *

_Deitei na cama, esperando que meu padrinho terminasse de fazer a tal patrulha que ele prometeu. O que ele esperava? Que o Draco saisse de uma esquina escura com uma faca na mão? Aquele loiro idiota tinha de alguma maneira convencido Sirius a deixa-lo ficar. Até agradecia por isso. Mas coloca-lo para dormir no quarto ao lado do papai era um golpe baixo. Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a respiração de Colin, que já estava no minimo desmaiado. Um dia agitado, tinha dito. Tentei segui-lo, sem esperanças de ver ainda o Draco naquela noite. _

_A manta era macia, o clime estava ótimo para dormir embaixo de muitas cobertas e o jantar tinha sido bem... Digamos que tumultuado. Cedric estava em um colchão perto da janela. Claro, ele podia dormir ali..._

_Um barulho do armario me chamou a atenção. Olhei em volta, em meio a escuridão, procurando pela origem mas o máximo que estava se mexendo era o relógio de coruja estranho que Sirius tinha comprado achando que eu iria gostar. Aqueles olhos amarelos, grandes, abertos e brilhantes, não tinham nada para se gostar..._

_De novo o barulho. Só que agora da janela. Sirius passou andando pela porta mais uma vez antes de se afastar. Respirei aliviado, porque com ele rondando daquela maneira seria dificil dormir. Fechei os olhos de novo, pensando no resto dos dias do tal feriado a la Black, que percebei tarde demais alguém deslizando por entre minha manta. Quis gritar, só que vi um relance loiro, e procurei relaxar. Colin era um folgado mesmo._

_- Colin vai pra sua-_

_- Colin? O que o Colin estaria fazendo na tua cama a essa hora, Potter? - a voz bem mais masculina de Draco, fez meu coração acelerar do susto. Ele ainda se mexia entre as mantas. - Onde raios você tá? Que droga de tecido mais complicado. - vi minha linda e macia manta voar para o bréu que era o chão. - Melhorou._

_Com a luz que vinha das luzes da varanda, consegui ver o Draco descabelado, com a roupa toda desarrumada. Seu olhar estava tão calmo, contrastando com as bochechas vermelhas, talvez do frio, o do esforço de mexer a manta. Um sorriso veio a meus lábios, dando passo a um riso baixo. Ele é tão malditamente idiota, e ao mesmo tempo tão demoniacamente lindo que o contraste era... Fatalmente engraçado. (**N/A:** tudo com -mente é sempre mais interessante. Ainda mais se tratando de um Draco mafioso)_

_- Rindo de mim, Potter? - perguntou-me com uma voz travessa. Seus braços rodearam meu corpo, levando-me para mais perto. Parei de rir para sentir o perfume que emanava de sua roupa. Percebei que tanto ele como sua roupa estavam bem frias. _

_- Porque sua roupa tá tão fria? - perguntei, embriagando-me com o seu cheiro. Sempre pensei que talvez o seu perfume fosse feito de seus próprios feromônios, porque não era possivel que um perfume fosse tão bom._

_- Com seu padrinho vigiando a porta, a janela me pareceu mais fácil._

* * *

Pela quarta vez abria a cortina para ver como os dois conversavam. Draco estava em pé com outro cigarro na boca e Colin estava sentado no banquinho na frente da arvore mais velha do jardim. Sai de perto da janela ao perceber que Draco me encarava sem discrição. Ron gritou de novo por mim. Bufei. Será que ele não percebia que eu não queria jogar Mario em um momento tão critico como esse? Porque era critico. Por mim, era claro e sempre seria que o Draco não gostava muito do Colin, e agora os dois estavam de conversa no jardim da minha casa. E o que mais me aborrecia era que eu sabia que o assunto era aquele garoto estranho. Eu sabia, mas eu não sabia. Olhei de novo pela cortina e quase gritei ao ver o loiro idiota parado na frente com um sorriso debochado no rosto. A porta da frente foi aberta e Colin entrou por ela. Ele parecia desanimado. Na verdade parecia andar para sua própria forca. E no caso, a forca era eu.

- Harry. - ele segurou a respiração e olhou para a janela, desviando do meu olhar. Abriu a boca para falar algo, só que desistiu de ultima hora. Pulou encima de mim para me abraçar. A porta foi aberta de novo, e Draco entrou. O cheiro do cigarro invadiu minhas narinas imediatamente. - Desculpa - o sussurro de Colin me deu uma sensação fria no estômago. Por uns segundos eu pensei em tudo. Literalmente tudo. Só que eram apenas as cenas mais trágicas e tristes que ficaram em minha mente. Olhei para Draco e vi que ele não sustentou meu olhar. Tinha que me preparar para o pior? Colin me soltou e respirou profundamente. - Eu-

- Nos transamos - Draco disse. O cubo de gelo que estava entalado no meu estômago derreteu. Pisquei uma, duas, tres vezes. Não esperei pela quarta.

* * *

-_ Claro que eu escalei. Por onde acha que dá pra subir do lado de fora? _

_- Você é um louco - murmurei. Me aconcheguei em seu abraço, sentindo meu peito arder de felicidade. Draco beijou meu pescoço, mordendo de leve. Seu nariz frio roçava na minha pele. A sensação era incrível. _

* * *

**Nota 1:** Perguntaram o porque de tanto choro, a fanfic é inspirada em mangas japoneses, e os ukes adoram chorar nos mangas. Essa é minha explicação.

**Nota 2:** A autora tem fetiche por mãos grandes e perfume. Então o Harry tem também.

* * *

Aviso #1: Próximo capitulo de** Meu namorado é um mafioso** vai ser com flashbacks também, mas dessa vez vou escrever sobre os primeiros encontros deles e (não sei se já no próximo, mas vai ser escrito) o sequestro. A parte dark do Draco vai aparecer ._.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **Kiya Varella.

**Resumo:** De acordo com Draco, minha vida estava resolvida para sempre porque, de acordo com ele de novo, ele sempre seria rico e eu sempre seria a mulherzinha dele.

* * *

**Nota: **Em itálico flashback.

* * *

**Meu namorado é um mafioso**

_- Para com isso! - gritei pela quinta vez tentando me desvencilhar daquele gay de terno. Ele tinha me perseguido desde a escola até em casa. - Eu vou chamar a policia! - ameacei. Coisa que nunca dava resultado. Esse Malfoy era um persistente de carteirinha. - Quer parar com isso? - Resmunguei quando a vizinha me encarou daquele jeito atravessado que só ela e seus sessenta anos conseguiam fazer. Era uma velha fofoqueira._

_- Quer parar de fugir? - me pegou de novo pelo braço, antes que conseguisse correr para dentro de casa. Maldita hora em que eu tinha convencido James a deixar as plantas do jardim crescerem. Agora ninguém conseguia me ver para ajudar._

_- Não! - respondi com ímpeto. - Você é um louco! Psicopata! Ladrão! - resmunguei de novo, puxando meu braço de volta._

_- Não quer seus documentos de volta? - perguntou com cinismo. O encarei com raiva. - Dá primeira vez não foi ruim e você sabe - Estreitei os olhos. Não concordaria nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Ele se aproximou de mim, puxando do meu braço com uma facilidade tamanha que tive vontade até de chorar. Porque raios eu era tão fracote? - Confessa que você gostou - Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua voz era uma maldição na minha vida. Meus joelhos tremeram e de teimosia, não respondi. - Pode ser do jeito fácil ou do difícil, você escolhe._

_Bufei. Não! Recusava-me terminantemente a confessar qualquer coisa._

_- Harry? - a filha da outra vizinha, que tinha uns quatro anos, apareceu no portão com uma bola na mão. - Brinca comigo? - os cachinhos loiros balançaram quando ela pulou repetidas vezes._

_- Já vou Luna - me virei para o gay ladrão, tentando me livrar dele de novo - Eu vou brincar, dá pra me soltar? - perguntei fingindo simpatia. Naquele momento Draco Malfoy estava me tirando do sério. Ele era um gay ladrão mimado dos mil infernos. Ia começar a praguejar quando ele puxa do meu braço e se aproxima da menina. Ele vai matar ela!_

_- Seu nome é Luna, pequena? - a voz do loiro era macia e completamente diferente de dois segundos atrás._

_- Luna! - a loirinha confirmou com a vozinha doce, encarando o estranho com fingida desconfiança. - Brinca comigo? - perguntou ela para o pedófilo. Draco riu e pegou a bola da menina. O mafioso roubou a bola de uma criança!_

_- Eu brinco com você e o Senhor Potter, mas primeiro eu tenho que fazer as tarefas com ele, tá legal? O Senhor Potter está de castigo. - Não conseguia ver a cara do idiota, mas tinha certeza que ele estava tentando hipnotiza-la com o olhar._

_- Oh - Luna fez uma expressão surpresa - De castigo? Luna nunca fica de castigo - disse ela com alegria e me acusando com o olhar._

_- Porque você é uma boa menina - revirei os olhos. - Quando o menino mau terminar o que tem de fazer, a gente vai brincar com você, ok? - Luna assentiu, pegou a bola de volta e saiu correndo para a casa em frente. Provavelmente chamar outra pessoa para brincar. Que menina traíra! - Onde estávamos? - Malfoy se levantou, antes que eu pudesse responder fui puxado para o banquinho do jardim._

_- De acordo com você eu tenho que fazer minhas tarefas porque tô de castigo, então se me dá licença - levantei querendo fugir só que o maldito não soltava meu braço, que agora deveria estar com uma mancha roxa no formato de seus dedos. Acabei sentando em seu colo e isso não era um bom presságio, da ultima vez o tarado tinha me agarrado. - Nem vem! - falei quase histérico ao sentir suas mãos segurando meu quadril._

_- Você vai pagar seu castigo comigo, Potter - o tarado mordeu minha orelha e eu estremeci. Não, não e não! Suas mãos desceram para minhas coxas apertando por cima da calça. Seu polegar fazia perigosos movimentos circulares perto da minha virilha. Não!Não!Não!Não!. Minha cabeça repetia que não, eu não deveria ficar tremulo de excitação por ter um homem me tocando. Sua língua brincava com o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu quase perdi o controle quando chupou meu pescoço. Apertei os lábios com força, impedindo um gemido fraco que subiu pela minha garganta. Isso é errado. Maldita e gostosamente errado!_

* * *

Ouvi os gritos do Colin chamando por mim do lado de fora do quarto. Ele esmurrava a porta com força. Ouvi a voz da minha mãe acalmando ele e me partiu o coração. Como ela podia ajudar um traidor? Fechei os olhos, concentrando-me nas vozes. Ouvi meu pai e Ron, mas nada dele. Draco não se manifestava. Engoli o choro porque a culpa não era minha. Colin recomeçou a bater na porta, chamando por mim com sua voz embargada, talvez pela culpa ou pelo choro. Eu não saberia dizer. Cobri minha cabeça com a almofada querendo deixar de ouvir a confusão lá fora. Solucei, deixando uma lágrima escapar. Chutei a cama em frustração. Não queria chorar, que droga! Ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos do lado de fora do meu quarto até que eles cessaram. Não consegui ouvir mais nada. Fiquei intrigado com o repentino silêncio; tirei a almofada da cabeça e parei para escutar.

A porta foi aberta com violência, papai começou a reclamar e xingar, mas Lily acalmou o marido puxando-o para longe. Fiquei quieto. Talvez Colin tivesse enlouquecido de vez ou Ron era o culpado de quebrar a porta. Seja lá quem fosse, fiquei na cama sem me mexer, de volta com a almofada na cabeça, sufocando o barulho que vinha do lado de fora da minha bolha.

- Vai continuar a agir como uma criança ou vai me ouvir? - a voz abafada de Draco chegou até meus ouvidos através da almofada. Meu coração parou por dois segundo e voltou com a bater com força total, querendo sair do meu peito. Minha vontade era de socar sua cara perfeita e esnobe ou simplesmente me jogar em seus braços porque era onde eu me sentia seguro. - Quando vai aprender a escutar o que as pessoas têm para falar? - perguntou de novo. Franzi a boca, confuso. Não queria mais escutar o que ele tinha para falar se eram apenas mais mentiras. Mentiras e mais mentiras.

- JAMES POTTER QUIETO! - o grito de mamãe pareceu estremecer a casa inteira. Por um momento senti pena do meu pobre pai, mas somente por um momento. Se Lily Potter gritava era porque o marido precisava. Fechei os olhos, detendo a vontade de chorar ao imaginar que por alguns meses eu tivera aquilo. Eu tivera aquela cumplicidade com alguém. Eu tivera alguém que me fazia gritar, que me fazia chorar. Eu tivera alguém. Respirei fundo, esquecido que tinha companhia no quarto. A cama balançou levemente.

- Um ano e meio atrás eu era... Eu era outra pessoa - Draco começou a falar. Meu cérebro lutava de dois lados opostos, me deixando confuso. Uma parte de mim queria ouvi-lo, queria escutar sua desculpa e perdoa-lo; mas a outra parte apenas queria que ele fosse embora, que desse meia volta, sem olhar para trás, porque se ele olhasse com ou sem desculpa, eu cairia de novo em mais mentiras. - Três anos atrás, então... Foi quando eu conheci o Colin. Foi na época em que ele contou à família sobre sua orientação sexual. Ele ficou desolado, não que eu ligasse muito, nem agora e menos ainda naquele tempo. Só que ele, procurava por consolo, ele procurava por alguém que o fizesse esquecer. - Pensei em Colin. Eu realmente pensei nele, porque aquele loirinho idiota tinha me contado às bestialidades que tinha sofrido naquela época. A rejeição da família e dos amigos era o que mais o afetava, até hoje. - E eu só queria me divertir. Mais um na minha cama era o que me mantinha interessado pela vida. A três anos atrás Harry, eu não era ninguém. - Ele respirou fundo e levantou da cama. Achei que seu discurso sem sentido tinha terminado, quando ele recomeçou a falar:

- Hoje eu sou alguém. Eu sou alguém que é apaixonado por você. - a voz de Draco vacilou e minha visão turvou pelas lagrimas. - Aquele dia do parque, o dia em que te vi pela primeira vez, não foi amor Harry, confesso. Mas foi desejo. Foi primitivo. Você despertou a fera em mim. O monstro que eu era, ferindo as pessoas sem pensar em nenhuma consequência... É agora um monstro que vive por você. Que só pensa em você.

Pisquei derramando mais lágrimas. Larguei a almofada com o peito ardendo, queimando com um novo sentimento. Draco estava sentado no chão, apoiando os braços na cama, com uma expressão de sofrimento. Solucei e me aproximei dele. Mordi o lábio reprimindo a vontade de desatar a chorar ainda mais. Ele levantou o rosto e me fitou. Segurou minha mão e me puxou. Acabei com as pernas para fora cama e sua cabeça contra minha barriga. Draco envolveu-me em seus braços, apertando-me tão forte que parecia temer que eu me fosse embora.

- Eu sou louco por você.

Sorri acariciando seus cabelos. Suspirei fundo, engolindo todo o desespero e tristeza que tinha sentido alguns minutos atrás. Olhei de novo para ele e bati em sua cabeça.

- Isso é por você ser um idiota que não sabe falar nada direito. - escorreguei da cama para seu colo, puxando seu rosto, encarando seus orbes cinza. - E isso é por ser mais idiota ainda de me dar seu coração. - Puxei-o para um beijo cheio de lágrimas e novas emoções. E sorri alegre. Porque afinal, já sabia o que abalava aquele loiro orgulhoso.

* * *

_De novo? A Mercedes estava parada na frente do portão em toda sua glória prateada e brilhante. Revirei os olhos fingindo que não tinha visto, como sempre, e continuei andando em direção à minha casa. O carro me seguia de perto. Algumas pessoas me olhavam desconfiadas. Apressei o passo, mas o babaca continuava com sua perseguição silenciosa porém, nada discreta. Buzinou uma, duas, três vezes e na quarta me tirou do sério. Encarei o vidro escuro do carro, esperando que meu olhar estivesse passando o mais puro ódio que sentia naquele momento. Porque ele não desistia? Pela terceira vez ele vinha perturbar minha paz com suas mãos taradas, boca saliente e palavras idiotas. Draco Malfoy era estranho. Na verdade chama-lo de estranho era deixar barato. Ele tinha roubado meus documentos e me perseguia como fã obcecada. Tinha assustado meus amigos quando apareceu da segunda vez em uma Ferrari vermelha tagarelando sobre almoçar em Veneza, se bem que o Ron esteve tentando subir no carro, à mera menção de almoço. Sempre vinha com seus ataques abusivos, alegando que estava apaixonado e ele não era a favor de controlar o fogo do amor. Claro, amor. Era somente a quarta vez que o via e a terceira em que ele me perseguia e ele chamava aquilo de amor? Para começar a história eu não sou gay! Não senhor! Mamãe me criou na linha e meu pai mais mulherengo impossível. De onde eu poderia sair gay nessa história?_

_Ignorando o carro decidi que meus pensamentos já estavam indo para um lado muito escuro da vida, e o que eu tinha de melhor para fazer era ir para casa e dormir no sofá._

_- HARRY! - um grito e senti alguém pendurado em minhas costas. Seamus era tão abusado. - Cara, eu fui deixado para trás. Aqueles idiotas esqueceram que eu estou sem carona. - Parei de andar e o fitei, tentando não entender sua indireta. Pisquei confuso. Seamus bufou. - Diz pro seu namorado me levar em casa. - 'QUE? - A propósito, o que você faz fora do carro? Brincando de guarda costas?_

_- Quem demônios disse que ele é meu namorado? - perguntei, querendo soar ameaçador, mas com a confusão que eu tinha, de como diabos Seamus tinha descoberto sobre as propensas filiações do loiro tarado, de ameaçador nem a aparência._

_- Ué? O Ron falou pros caras ontem que você estava saindo com um ricaço. Aquele cara estranho que apareceu na Ferrari daquela vez é ele ali no carro, não é? Ron não sabe contar nada. Ficou enrolando uma eternidade. Como se a gente fosse deixar de falar com você só porque é gay, fala sério! - 'QUE?' - Onde mais iriamos jogar PS3 com uma televisão de sessenta polegadas? Fala sério! Mas bem que você poderia ter contado antes, o susto foi brusco cara, quase nã...- tampei a boca de Seamus que não parava de falar. Já entendia porque a namorada dele o chama de Metralha._

_- Seamus - respirei fundo - eu não sou gay - seus olhos se arregalaram. O soltei esperando que ele ficasse envergonhado por ter acreditado em tais besteiras, mas na hora em que ele abriu a boca de novo, me arrependi seriamente._

_- COMO NÃO? Harry... A gente viu - Congelei por um momento, sem saber o que esperar dessa sua confissão. – Ah! Claro. Você é bi então. Olha cara, fica frio. Ninguém vai se meter contigo porque é o passivo. Eu não entendo, vou nem mentir. Mas se tu escolheu o cara, fazer o que? Cada um com seu gosto._

_- Passivo? Bi? - Seamus me encarava ainda mais confuso. - O que vocês viram exatamente?_

_- Você com o loiro na sua casa. A gente te seguiu. Na verdade Ron te seguiu, ai fomos todos atrás dele. Eu jurava que tu estava com alguma garota cara, por isso saia correndo da escola, mas nem era, levei um susto mas tá tranquilo - Quanto mais ele falava, mais vergonha me dava e mais vontade tinha de me jogar no bueiro perto da calçada. - Mas e ai? Ainda preciso de carona. - E se não fosse mais que suficiente o meu amigo desconfiar dessas idiotices, o causador delas ainda se intrometia como se alguém tivesse chamado ele._

_- Eu te levo - Draco sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro - Vamos Harry, sua mãe deve estar preocupada - Encarei o sonso sem acreditar. Só que seu sorrisinho meio de lado o entregou rapidamente. Claro, minha mãe. Seamus faltou se jogar dentro do carro de felicidade e eu fui a contra gosto. O que não se fazia por amizade._

* * *

Tinha certeza de que Draco conseguia ouvir as batidas compassadas do meu coração. Eu estava sentado de volta na cama, sendo ainda abraçado por ele, que continuava no chão.

- Você vai amassar sua bunda sentado ai - comentei, acariciando seus cabelos. De tão loiros chegavam a ser quase brancos. Ele sussurrou algo parecido ao nome da minha mãe. Ele deveria imaginar que não era momento para estar na mesma cama que eu ou talvez fosse inocência minha. Mamãe tinha vindo nos ver alguns minutos atrás para provavelmente interceder por mim. Mas lhe indiquei um um aceno que não e ela desceu de volta para James que resmungava algo sem sentido. Draco esfregou o rosto na minha barriga e não saberia dizer se foi com intenção ou não que minha camisa subiu um pouco.

- Preocupado com minha bunda, Potter? - perguntou ele sarcástico ou pareceu. Mordeu minha barriga, afastando mais ainda a camisa. Apenas revirei os olhos e puxei seus cabelos para que soltasse minha barriga. Draco passou a língua pelo meu umbigo, subindo pelo meu peito. Sentindo a pele arrepiada, acabei puxando de novo seus cabelos para afasta-lo; de nada adiantou já que ele continuou seu caminho barriga acima, molhando meu peito com sua boca.

- Draco! - falei em tom de advertência. Ou quase. Seus braços apertaram minha cintura. Ouvi um resmungo e depois outra mordida em minha barriga. - Espera! - Sua cabeça sumiu dentro da minha camisa.

- Você sempre tem um gosto bom. - O hálito de Draco bateu na pele úmida de saliva; mordi o lábio, contendo a sensação de prazer que queria me dominar.

- Para com isso seu tarado, a mamãe tá por ai e você fez o favor de quebrar a porta. - Resmunguei baixinho puxando de novo seus cabelos. - Você tomou banho por acaso? - Perguntei, tentando desviar sua atenção. Ele continuou lambendo meu peito sem direção. Tentei pensar em qualquer coisa menos em que tinha o meu namorado mordendo todo o pedaço de pele que encontrava. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu dorso, ora apertando, ora arranhando. - Draco pa...ra com iss-so... - Balbuciei.

- Não - Os segundos em que ele afastou a boca do meu peito foram suficientes para jogar meu corpo para trás fugindo da tortura. - Finalmente - Draco sorriu predatório, levantando-se do chão com a má intenção de deitar na cama. O encarei por um momento sem acreditar no que ele estava pensando. Tentei girar para o lado, saindo do seu alcance só que minha cama não era das maiores e acabei caindo no chão. Ouvi uma risada e Draco resmungando sobre privacidade e intrometidos. Desviei meu olhar do tarado na minha cama para o loiro na minha porta. Colin tinha os olhos e nariz vermelhos. Seu olhar foi do chão onde eu estava, para a janela e de novo para o chão. Percebi seu desconforto de longe. Voltei a sentar na cama e limpei a garganta ruidosamente. Ele olhou para mim envergonhado.

- Desculpa - a voz embargada dele quase quebra a expressão vazia que eu tinha adotado. Por um lado poderia estar fazendo uma cena que em realidade não precisava mais, principalmente depois da explicação de Draco. Porque pensando bem tudo tinha acontecido antes de eu sequer conhece-lo, mas claro que isso não tirava o fato de que eles não me contaram. Ainda mais somado ao Draco-não-sei-contar-nada-para-as-pessoas-Malfoy soltar tudo no meu colo da maneira mais despreocupada possível.

- Quando a gente se conheceu eu não sabia que era o Draco quem você namorava - Sua voz saia baixa e rouca. Colin parecia reduzido a metade do que ele geralmente era. - Quando você nos apresentou, seu olhar para ele era de tanta admiração que eu não tive coragem de quebrar aquilo - Pareceu parar para respirar. Fungou um pouco o nariz e deu um passo para dentro do quarto. - Só quero que você saiba que nunca te enganamos. Eu não vou te dizer maravilhas dele, por que eu não vejo, só que você sim e é isso o que importa. - Duas lágrimas desceram pelas bochechas magras e avermelhadas. Também respirei fundo, apertando os dentes, controlando a vontade de abraça-lo. Colin veio até mim, ajoelhando-se na minha frente. Apoiou sua cabeça em minhas pernas, fungando de novo. - Você é meu melhor amigo.

Minha postura quebrou e sorri afagando sua cabeça.

- Sai Creevey - Draco quis empurrar Colin do meu colo. O aludido apenas sorriu e abraçou minhas pernas.

- Não estraga o momento seu aguado. Como você é insensível. - Colin bufou, me fazendo rir de seu bico - Você é um anjo por aguentar tamanha criatura, Harry. Vou te canonizar.

- Como vocês são gays. - A voz brincalhona de Ron sobressaltou Colin que revirou os olhos. - Vamos comer logo. - Draco aproveitou e empurrou o loiro menor pegando-me no colo. Não tive tempo de reclamar porque Lily vinha andando com uma colher de pau na mão.

- Vamos meninos, senão a comida esfria - Ela sorriu ao me ver nos braços do loiro aguado, só que não me escapou seu olhar indagador. Apenas sorri de volta para ela. Escondi meu rosto no pescoço de Draco fugindo de sua inspeção materna. Abracei Draco pelos ombros, voltando a sentir a paz interior que só estar com ele me dava. Bem, com ele e minha mãe é claro. Ganhei um beijo na bochecha e um aperto na cintura. - Vocês dois! Nada de ficar no quarto sozinhos! - Draco começou a andar rindo da sogra. Lily brandia ainda a colher de pau em uma mão enquanto a outra estava apoiada na cintura. - Não vai esquecer que está me devendo uma porta, Malfoy!

* * *

_É muito normal ser sequestrado na porta do colégio esses dias. É tambem muito normal o seu sequestrador andar em uma Mercedes preta novinha com malas no banco de trás em vez de capangas. Cruzei os braços emburrado. Pela vigésima vez, ou mais, pensando em como Draco Malfoy era obstinado. Já tinha explicado, demonstrado e até gritado que não, eu não sou gay. Só que ele aparentemente se recusava a escutar minhas suplicas. Eu não o odiava. Na verdade sair com ele tinha até seu lado positivo. Comida grátis. E, me atrevia a dizer, um papo alegre e construtivo que eu não conseguia com os garotos no colégio. Era incrível como eles só sabiam falar sobre garotas._

_- Hoje vamos para onde? - perguntei, tentando não soar curioso. Ele sempre me levava para um lugar diferente. E eu sempre acabava em uma situação de assedio parecida._

_- Para a costa - ele respondeu, acelerando ainda mais. Draco tinha amor por velocidade e cigarros. Seis encontros- 'Não são encontros'- Seis seja lá o que fossem já eram o bastante para que eu tivesse percebido isso._

_- Costa? Não é um restaurante chique é? - indaguei. Olhei para ele, esperando que respondesse. Quando ele sorriu de lado e eu percebi que estávamos saindo do centro da cidade, meu sexto sentido, na verdade meu cérebro, deu um estalo. Apoiei as duas mãos no vidro do carro, vendo como os prédios e casas iam ficando para trás._

* * *

Obrigada para quem deixou review. E para quem favoritou. E para quem seguiu. E para quem leu.

Reconciliação rápida né? Mas é que na minha imaginação o Draco é um ser fechado (como eu) e para ele falar essas coisas, é tipo, um caminhão de coragem (como eu) ou muito desespero (como eu - que é o caso) então o mais fácil é o meio mais rápido (filosofia de vida). E como é minha imaginação, então tudo bem.

* * *

**Nota 1: **Clichês? Imagina!

**Nota 2: **Desconhecidos vem ai de novo. Algum dia. *prometo*

**Nota 3: **Verão virou UA! Coming Soon.

**Nota 4: **Eu tenho BETA! *batepalma* *soframinveja* Obrigada pela paciência, Kiya. Como já disse, gramática e eu temos um caso sério de aversão.


End file.
